


ELEUTHEROMANIA

by LillithAbendroth



Series: Illusion [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Death Rituals, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Illidan fucks everybody, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its like a book series, Kael'thas fucks everyone else, Long ass story, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Really gory and bloody and rapey, Ritual Sex, Seriously its really long, So Wrong It's Right, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, You Have Been Warned, its bad, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithAbendroth/pseuds/LillithAbendroth
Summary: Chained, imprisoned for his crimes, Kael'thas Sunstrider finds himself at the mercy of his old friend, Illidan Stormrage. A cascade of emotions would find him there, followed by rivers of blood and a transformation so painful he feared he wouldn't live through it...





	1. Chapter 1

Lightning struck above the Black Temple, a shock of toxic green standing out against the deep, granite black sky. A boom of thunder came afterwards, cracking the sky and shaking the ground beneath the great hooves of the Betrayer. He stalked among the shadows, head down, waist length raven locks swinging around his shoulders as he walked.

His wings lay folded flat against the slick skin of his back, rustling in an almost eerie merriment as he rounded a corner, and began ascending the great staircase before him. Before he even reached the door he heard the voices. Pleading, rising and falling in groans and cries for help. A wolfish smile folded his features, his eyes lighting up behind his tattered blindfold.

Oh, how he relished in the sound of agony...

His clawed fingers came to rest against the slick metal door, cool to the touch, sending a shiver up his spine. Pressing forward, he nudged the metal door with his shoulder, throwing it open and opening the gateway into the Den of Mortal Delights.

His eyes adjusting to the change of light, he glanced around the room, taking in the sights before him. Curtains hung in every corner around him, various shades of red and blue, reaching from the black ceiling, to the floor, covered in delicately crafted ancient Sin'dorei rugs, woven with silk and glistening silver and gold threads. In the middle of the room, atop the highest platform and surrounded by hordes of giggling blood elves, lay his prize.

A thick, black chain hung from the silver and blue Chandelier in the middle of the room, trailing to the figure hidden among the bodies, writhing and attempting in vain to pull away from his , the figure would release a yelp of surprise or a groan of annoyance, shooing away the gaggle of Illidan's servants, but alas, they stood strong, laughing and pointing at the once Mighty elf in their midst.

"Sin'dorei!" Illidan's voice thundered across the hall, instantaneously drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "That is enough. I thank you for entertaining our…" His lips curled into a snarl "...Guest. But I am ready for him now"

Simultaneously, the elves around him bowed their heads and did as they were told, quickly and silently leaving the room, revealing the figure that lay on the bed in the middle of the room, his pale skin shining in the light of the candelabra that surrounded him, his arms shackled above his head, a thick chain wrapped tightly around his neck, leashed to the chandelier above him.

"Kael'thas Sunstrider" Illidan muttered, making his way forward. "So I see my faithful servants have finally been able to find you"

"Get away from me you… you filth!"

The voice that broke through the throng of giggles and soft murmurs was venomous at best, unbridled by rage and trembling due to his restraint. The last time he'd been so foolish as to step foot within the Black Temple, Kael'thas knew it should have been his last, but no, he was here and now, from the sudden hushed silence, so was the Betrayer. Spitting at the face of a lingering male servant, Kael'thas' eyes flared a brilliant green, anger swirling within the pitiless hues, demanding an attention he knew wasn't going to come.

"Found me. They didn't find me, Betrayer. I found them."

In all reality, a being in his position didn't have room to talk, physically or theoretically as every word had the chain around his throat shifting, threatening to pull the air from his lungs or tear the skin of his delicate throat. He had been found, and his capture had been almost as glorious as the day the Betrayer had learned of his own traitorous actions. Many had fallen but in the end, even he had been overwhelmed.

"And now you, the winged mongrel of the Black Temple has come to deliver me to my death himself? I should feel so honored."

His voice was snide as he spoke, lips baring over a slightly sharpened canine and his ears twitching against the pillow that his head had all but been trapped against.

"It's a shame that I feel nothing, not for you, Betrayer."

Kael'thas had passion behind the drive of his betrayal, there had been a time when Illidan and himself had worked together, but the promise of salvation of his people had lead him astray and had eventually driven him mad. Intent on freeing Kil'jaeden from his unearthly prison if only to save his people, Kael'thas had used those who had trusted him, and now it seemed he would pay the price.

"Speak Betrayer! I grow weary of your gaze. Staring down at me as if you are so much better than I. You too, would have done anything to save your people. To stop the Legion, now look at you, playing a God among mortal men. My death will not bring you back that which you have lost."

Kael'thas had all but spit the last words, his body jerking against his restraints that his captors had wound tightly enough to bruise and tear every time he moved. A rumble of laughter growled in Illidan's throat, echoing around the vast, empty room. Turning quickly on his heels, he reached for the door, his hands working quickly as he flipped a lock and reached for another.

"I find it quite...amusing...that you simply assume it is your death that I have in mind, Sunstrider" His voice was low, and to the point. No forceful words, no venomous remarks, no yelling or screaming. His calm was horrifying in and of itself, and he knew that. Like the eye of a hurricane before the fury of mother nature herself was unleashed. "I can assure you, Kael'thas…that if your death comes, it will not happen swiftly, nor will it happen tonight"

Turning back towards his victim, Illidan looked around the room, searching for the words to say. The Den of Mortal Delights was an open, hollow room, where he had had countless night of pleasure and lust, surrounded by his servants of flesh. His mortal playthings. But tonight, on this dark and empty night, pleasure was not first on his list, though it was there.

This night was made for claiming.

For revenge.

For bringing blood to mar the whiteness of flesh.

"To put it simply, my old friend…" Illidan began, making his way to the middle of the room, his hooves clattering across the floor as he walked, "You fucked me over…and I plan to return the favor…" He left his words hanging in the air, as hollow and cold as his heart.

Hissing quietly, the Betrayer's subtle intonations had no trouble painting a clear picture for the Blood Elf that lay chained to the large bed. Old friend was a phrase he hadn't heard in years and now Illidan surely used it as a form of revenge, to drive the nail into the proverbial coffin. Even to this day Stormrage had a way of making even the strongest of men weak; though many assumed it was his massive size, however Kael'thas knew that even his voice alone could bring a lesser man to the ground to pay his reverence. Not he though, he would not be such a fool.

"You mean to tell me your idea of revenge is claiming my flesh with your own? If you truly believe that will cause me suffering, you are more blind than I had originally thought."

Despite being chained and at the other's mercy, Kael'thas was just as sardonic as he had always been, even when the two had shared a kinship, and a bond that others had found unreasonable. "Get on with it then, Betrayer, take your rage and lay it against my flesh. If death comes, surely it won't be until I do." His voice spread like liquid honey, purring as he pulled at the chains that so deftly bound his pale wrists. Tonight there would be blood, and pain that was unimaginable, but all the same, the Blood Elf never let on that he felt anything but indignation toward the 'punishment' that Illidan was setting forth to inflict.

"You are so quick to assume Kael'thas" The Betrayer muttered, unblinking as he allowed his dark orbs to rove dark patterns over his partner in war.

"You know what they say about assumptions, don't you?" He asked, his voice as cold and calculated as ever before. One thing Illidan was good at was tricks of the mind. In 3 quick strides, he made it to the top of the platform, eyes stuck to the image of the fair young blood elf among a plethora of silk and satin throw pillows, his golden hair a subtle contrast to the garish purple sheets upon which he lay.

One thing was certain...blood elves had tacky taste.

Watching Kael'thas, Illidan made his way to the head of the bed, wrapping his rough and calloused hands roughly around the chain connected painfully to Kael'thas' swollen throat.

Seeing the hot, reddened flesh of his victim forced a bark of laughter from Illidan's pursed lips. Soon the outside of the blood elves throat should match the inside…

Still grinning, he gave a quick tug on the chain, dragging a yelp from Kael'thas.

"Thats a good puppy, bark for your master"

Face reddening as the involuntary yelp was torn from his throat, Kael'thas met his captor's hidden gaze with his own, a withering glare that would have done the job had looks been able to kill.

"I am no dog, Illidan, you will gain nothing of the sort from me."

Kael'thas would never stoop to such a level, and should Illidan kill him for his insolence, then that would be his fate. Rattling the chains which bound his hands once more, Kael'thas managed to tear his gaze from the male that loomed over his long enough to realise that his bindings weren't imbued, nor were they etched with any sort of spell. Those damnable blood elves had chained him with ordinary iron chains and it made him laugh, a wheezing sound that was more painful than it should have been.

"Your mortal souls have displayed a great ignorance, Betrayer. Did you spell it out for them and they simply forgot, or are you really so foolish to think that simple chains could hold me?"

Iron was known for negating power, and in his weakened state Kael'thas would never be able to achieve the dream of tearing the great Betrayer's heart from his chest, but he would be able to free himself, if only one hand could be free, he could manage the rest.

"Was this part of your plan? Letting me free myself only to reign your power over me? Silly mongrel."

Power coursed through his palms where he had reached to grip the chain that bound his wrists, the iron trembling almost as if it had no intentions of giving but shortly after the metal warped, a link weakening just enough for Kael'thas to break his hands free of the bed, his neck still bound but his new found freedom quickly used to wear down the chain, this metal giving just as the last, the snap in the chain leaving the excess to swing from the chandelier above the bed, the slack loosening around his throat as Kael'thas drew in his first free breath.

"I am no dog, Betrayer. I will not be chained like one." His voice was rough and his throat felt as though he'd swallowed fire, but now he lay there on his own terms, not trussed up like a seasonal trophy.

Illidan stood unmoving, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched, one eyebrow cocked menacingly. He made no move and gave no protest as he watched his dog get loose.

Links of broken chain clattered to the ground below his feet as he watched, but he paid them no mind. It didn't really matter. Free or chained, Kael'thas would not leave this room. The magical seals he had placed on the doors had made damn sure of that. He watched as Kael'thas righted himself, his breath calm and steady, never faltering.

"So…are you quite finished?" He asked finally, dropping his hands to his sides. Without waiting for an answer, he reached down with both hands, moving quickly like a viper striking. He grabbed a fistful of Kael'thas' golden hair, pulling him forward and dragging him down from the bed on which he lay.

"You may be unchained, but you are far from free, you know" he mumbled, slowly and carefully making his way down the staircase, still dragging the elf behind him.

"We can play this game one of two ways, Sunstrider" He stated Matter-of factually, stopping when he reached the bottom of the platform. He looked around the room, his cold, fiery eyes searching. Maybe it was better this way. More room for…activities.

"You can submit and take your punishment as it is dished out to you…or" He looked down at the mage, his eyes narrowed. "Or you can fight me every step of the way. Choose now, because it's gonna be really hard to change your mind later"

He pulled hard on the hair in his hand, dragging Kael'thas to kneel before him. He grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to make eye contact, driving his point.

"Well?"

Kael'thas had known that freeing himself of his bindings meant that in no way was he truly free, but to breathe on his own again was a step in the right direction.

"Quite done? I simply wanted to breathe."

His voice had taken on that same sardonic tone as before and he offered a wry smirk, his chest rising and falling in tune with the Betrayer's own. That smile however was quickly wiped from his face when his precious hair was snatched up like some prey animal the Betrayer had caught to feast on, a startled, strangled yelp emerging from his throat as he was yanked from the bed and down the stairs of the platform on which it sat, already feeling the blossoming bruises of Illidan's less than careful handling. He wasn't expecting gentle, but he was hoping at the very least he'd avoid hurting his face too much.

Upon being brought to his knees, the Blood Elf sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, peridot eyes flaring up as if they were made of flame. "My punishment? My you do speak so very eloquently, Betrayer. Let me have it then, even I know when I have been bested."

Illidan might have wanted fear, or anger, but Kael'thas was bold in the face of his old friend, and adversary. Perhaps the Illidari knew not of what Kael'thas had suffered at the plight of his people but whatever he had planned, surely it wouldn't be as agonizing as that had been.

"What are you waiting for, Betrayer? Do your worst."

Golden waves of silk spilled over the Elf's bare chest, his hands having reached up to grip the thick forearm that belonged to the hand at his jaw and his eyes never leaving his captor's, glowering with a mixture of hatred and excitement.

"Before we get started…I simply have one question" Illidan began, his claws digging with a newfound ferocity into the elves fragile, sinewy throat. He yanked hard on the tendrils in his fist, pulling Kael'thas to his feet. At the very least he wanted him standing when he spoke to him, as cowardly as he seemed to be.

"After everything I have done, or tried to do to you…this is how you repay me? Is it truly I who am the betrayer?"

His anger sprouted forth in his words, taking his voice and twisting it, morphing into something sinister and otherworldly. His muscles tensing, his wings bursting forth from their resting place, slowly, methodically flapping behind him, kicking up a tsunami of chilled wind to whip through the chamber, the curtains in every corner dancing as if possessed.

"I want you to tell me you don't deserve what I'm about to do to you"

Kael'thas knew indeed when it was better to admit defeat than to fight the power of something stronger, he had survived this long for a reason, and despite his people having come to hate him for doing something he did to save them, Kael'thas regretted it not. He would have done anything to save his people, even if it meant swearing his fealty to the burning legion.

"You misunderstand, Stormrage, you all misunderstood!"

Kael'thas voice was a pitch higher due to his air being forcefully cut off by Illidan's enraged grasp. "Kil'jaeden promised! H-he.." Coughing violently, the Blood Elf dug crescents into Illidan's muscular forearm, nails sinking into the rigid flesh. Sucking in what he wished was a full breath, Kael'thas met Illidan's eyes once more, his brow furrowed in anger. He knew better than to try and explain. No one had listened and he doubted, among anyone, that Illidan would be the first.

"I do not deserve this, Stormrage."

If it would quell the creature's anger, even Kael'thas could lie. He didn't deserve to die, or to suffer, all he had ever wanted was for the Sin'dorei to be free once more! If that meant siding with the legion, or becoming something he had never dreamed of, then he would be forced to do just that. What was done, had come to pass however, Kil'jaeden had never been freed and his people… they were the ones to suffer for his misguidance.

"On with it Stormrage! Show me your wrath! I tire of this game, you and I both know that we have both done things others would never dream of doing to save this piteous planet." Spitting the words left the Blood Elf's lips damp, his chest heaving with the exertion due to just how tight those claws were holding.

"If only you would listen first." Those were the last words he uttered, meeting Illidan's gaze head on, fear unknown to him despite the fine tremble that ran down his spine. He mentally blamed it on the painful position in which he was being held, but deep down he knew otherwise. Everything he had done, everyone he had betrayed, he had done it for nothing.

"I am so glad that I allowed myself time to listen to your reasoning, instead of pushing ahead blindly" His lip curled up in a maniacal smirk, his gaze taking on a more sinister, demonic appearance than ever before.

"Now I don't feel quite so bad about what's about to happen to you." He said boldly, his eyes venturing even lower than before, taking in every inch of the elves bright, porcelain skin, and lower, his rippling abdominal's.

He pressed his thumb into the elves bobbing adam's apple, and once he was sure he had cut off the air supply all together, he straightened, lifting his enemy into the air and off of the ground, his wings beating faster, harder, until their clawed tips beat against Sunstrider's back, effectively whipping him into submission.

"You lie! I helped you! After everything I did for you! To help your elves, this is what you chose to do to me? This is how you show your gratitude?! You dare betray the Betrayer?!" he bellowed, his voice a vicious roar, mingling with the beating of his wings.

Trembling, he released his grip, his anger shaking every muscle in his body. Kael'thas fell to the hard stone floor below them with a thud, the sickening crack of his head colliding with stone sounding through the room.

Grasping almost frantically at the arm that held him as Illidan took flight, Kael'thas' eyes widened and their previously defiant embers showed fear as his legs dangled, body held above the unforgiving ground by only the Betrayer's mighty grasp. All thoughts of mirth and sarcasm had gone and as he hang there, grasping to the other's arm as best he could, Kael'thas could see his fate burning within his captor's eyes.

"Illidan...don't!"

Before Kael'thas could say anything further, he could feel the whip of icy wind as his body fell, helpless onto the cold stone below and when he collided it felt as if every bone had shifted, broken or shattered completely. The almost wet sound of his skull hitting the ground is what rang in his ears though, eyes glazing and hands twitching as he lay there, prone on the Temple's floor. He remembered the other saying that his death would not come quickly, and wondered then if he had been lying. He had assumed and perhaps that is what Illidan had meant.

The taste of copper was strong on the back of his tongue and Kael'thas put everything he had into moving his hand, the limb heavy and unresponsive as his vision swirled before him, fading from black to the brilliance of the glowing green of rage-fueled eyes above him. Before Kael'thas could determine the origin of the taste pervading his senses, his vision faded completely, all senses dulling and his previously ill-respondent hand crashing back to the floor almost unceremoniously.


	2. Chapter 2

His grin spread like a plague across his face, stiff and more than slightly intimidating.

Slowing the flapping of his wings, he allowed his hooves to touch ground once more, tapping quietly on the stone as he landed. He stood unmoving for a moment, cold, staring at his victim, taking in the scene before him without a sound or a word.

The minutes ticked by into what felt like an eternity before he moved, taking a step towards the elves limp body. Leaning down, in one swift movement he grabbed the elves limp wrist in his fist, yanking him up before him. He grabbed the smaller male's waist, getting a better grip so he could throw him over his shoulder.

Carrying his prey, he made his way to a nearby wall, something he needed to secure Kael'thas in a way that he found satisfactory to prepare him for the games to come.

He made it to the corner of the room, brushing the curtains aside, he propped the elf against the hard, unforgiving wall, posing and adjusting him like a doll in the hands of a child. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he dropped to his knees, straddling the lean, muscular waist of his target, positioning himself in just the right way, before…

"Wake up, weakling!" He yelled, a hand coming up to strike across the face of his prey, snapping his head back and to the side, his golden hair flying like a veil across his face. Reaching down, he gathered the elves wrists in his hands, pulling them up and holding them against the wall behind him, effectively pinning him down.

Right where he wanted him.

Stirring ever so slightly as he was pulled, moved and positioned, Kael'thas remained suspended in a dark world, his mind a place of horrible dreams, a landscape of death that reeked of death and betrayal. Muted were the sounds that invaded this world, muffled screams and the whisper of violent wind that kicked up the foamy sand beneath his feet. In the waking world, his body wasn't even touching the ground, but in his head, even though he was on his own two feet his knees almost buckled. He'd been here before, years ago, before he'd made that pact with Kil'jaeden, but now the landscape was barren and decrepit. There wasn't time for the Blood Elf to try and make sense of anything, as before he had a chance a searing pain radiated in his skull and in his head, he screamed.

He screamed and the sound ruptured the silent weight that surrounded himself and the Betrayer, his eyes flying open for the smallest of moments before his head lolled forward, a veil of wheaten gold falling and shielding him from view.

"The choices I made… traitorous." His voice was a gurgle as he choked back the taste of blood that sat at the back of his tongue. He could feel his back against cold stone, rough and crude against his velvet skin. His vision swam and he found that once against he couldn't move his arms. "Nnh…" He could feel warm against his front, a harsh contrast to what pressed against his spine and try as he might he couldn't quite swim through the darkness to correct his vision to where it had been before.

"Illi-" … "Illidan?" His head rolled up finally, golden strands of silk clinging to his face that was wrought with confusion. His head felt like it was an anvil and whoever held the hammer was doing a number against it. "Heh… so this is your plan. We need to stop him first. We can do this later… we gotta stop him. My elves."

He was mixing the past with the present, his train of thought something far different than what Illidan was doing, surely he would catch up, but as it were currently, he was years in the past, the world spinning as his eyes finally made the glowing green behind the blindfold, a crooked grin curling against a confused face.

"My head… feels like I'm on fire."

He'd hit his head harder than likely intended, but that mattered not, what was done was done, and Kael'thas was again barely conscious, head lolling back to match the way his eyes showed whites, rolling into his skull.

"It seems you may have hit your head a little bit harder than I thought." Illidan muttered to himself, watching as the elf before him struggled to gain his footing, wavering in and out between this world and...whatever was going on in his head.

The Betrayer watched his prize with anticipation, watching as he fought even to hold his head upright. Something within him had been knocked loose, possibly broken, and for some reason Illidan found it to be more intriguing than annoying.

Scooting forward on his knees, he pushed himself forward until his hips lay flush with Sunstriders sternum, shivering as he felt a sudden warmness-no...searing hotness- pressed against his bulge, though it was currently in a completely dormant state.

"Kael'thas…" his voice was low, seductive, even soft, calling to the elf beneath him.

Carefully, slowly, he dropped the wrists still clutched in his fists, and allowed his hands to fall into his lap, fingers fumbling with the ties that were the only thing keeping his pants around his waist.

"Help me… you promised. My elves. But… You're so warm."

"That's okay, Kael'thas. I'll help you…but first, you have to help me…remember?"

Feeling his hands drop to land atop the Betrayer's sturdy thighs, Kael'thas blinked once more, his eyelids heavy and his body shifting in just the slightest of ways. " 'Course I'll help, Stormrage. Whaddya take me for, some traitor like… like…hmn." Shaking his head a bit, Kael'thas struggled to clear his vision and fought to get the ringing to leave his ears, it was to no avail though and so he steadied himself by gripping the other's hips, despite the fact that he was planted firmly on the stone floor.

"What do you want me to do? I mean… it's sorta obvious but Iwannahearyousayit." His voice slurred and he giggled - actually giggled and let his head fall back, knocking just slightly against the wall, not hard enough to do further damage, but it wasn't clear if more damage could be done, at least not for now. Clearing his throat, the Blood Elf lifted his head and finally managed to balance his vision enough so that he wasn't seeing two of Illidan.

"Why do you wear that all the time? Take it off. I wanna see your eyes if we're gonna do this, Stormrage." His voice held none of the venom from earlier, he was stuck firmly in the past as he reached up and tugged at the ragged blindfold that was held fast around the Betrayer's glowing eyes.

"I'll help you. I'd always help you. Even if you won't help me."

He stopped, barely biting back laughter. This could go one of two ways. Very, very good…or incredibly bad. He shrugged. Either way it happened Illidan was willing to take the chance. What had started as a simple means of revenge was turning, blossoming into something that did slightly more that peak his curiosity.

"I've helped you, Kael'thas. Don't you remember?" He asked.

Despite how this started, he decided that he was suddenly okay with the way it had turned. He reached up with one hand, snatching at the blindfold covering the fiery orbs that were all that was left of his eyes.

Ripping it down around his neck, he used the fingers of his free hand to snake forward, grabbing the elves shaking fingers and placing them right where he wanted them.  
Squarely above the bulge lifting steadily between his legs.

Tugging his blindfold free from his neck, he allowed it to flutter slowly to the floor beside them.

It had been so long since someone had actually WANTED to see his eyes…

He rested his hand across the one in his lap, lifting his hips just slightly.  
Glancing up when the material was pulled free from his face, Kael'thas own green orbs paled in comparison, his jaw dropping only slightly and his hand that had been redirected flexing of its own accord, lowering to press against the heat that was steadily rising between the Betrayer's thick thighs.

"You can't be blind, I can feel you looking at me, through me."

Even his voice seemed enchanted, lost somewhere in the past as that single hand turned to two when his second moved to join the first, it's fingers however moving to tug at the strings and cloth that hid his goal from view.

"I… I remember wanting you. Aha. You didn't know that. Shhh." A tentative hand shot from it's place to cover his mouth, his orbs alight with humor and mirth. "But you want me too. I can feel it."

His other hand worked steadily now, nimble fingers sliding over the twitching bulge that while still hidden, gave off a heat that had brought a flush of heat to the Blood Elf's high cheekbones.

"Would be easier if you'd get off of me. You're heavy."

It was then that he looked down, noting the way he was all but pinned beneath the Betrayer's heavy form as if he were some flight risk, ready and waiting for his chance to flee. He wasn't sure what made Illidan imagine him running from and opportunity he'd been waiting for for several years, but the concern was quickly cast aside, both hands returning to dutifully help his oldest friend.

When the material of the other's bottoms wouldn't slide willingly over his broad hips, Kael'thas made use of the pointed nails that were closer to claws and shredded them through the front, heated hands grasping at the quivering flesh beneath. He cared not if the other was bothered by his destruction of his clothing, he'd been asked to help, and help he would.

"Oh…" Kael'thas had an intoxicated, impish grin on his features at the sight that lay before his eyes, waiting to be devoured, if Illidan's sheer size had given any hints, they had not prepared the Blood Elf for the impossible heat that radiated from between his lithe fingers. "Delicious." His voice was a purr as he sang his praises, one hand lifting to his supple lips and a pink tongue darting out to wet his palm, lifting his gaze to Illidan's as if to make sure he wasn't actually stuck in a dream.  
"Don't let me start if you intent on interrupting me, Stormrage, that wouldn't be very nice of you." Sunstrider waited mere seconds before his fingers, damp with his own saliva were wrapped halfway around the Betrayer's thick length. "I suppose I'm meant to use both hands?" His voice was impish as the words were quipped, both hands now moving to encircle the prize he'd sought. He was so warm, and so delectably heavy, he knew he wouldn't have the patience to keep his mouth of the equation for long.

His grin was evil and enticing. This had changed quickly into a direction that he had never foreseen it going. The many many days…weeks…months…years? He had imagined this he had heard agony and seen blood.

Now?  
This?

Was it possible he would somehow find a tenderness that he never thought he would have deserved much less accepted or had offered to him.

His voice was a low, thick purr when he spoke, "you can do whatever you want to me..."

After the words had been spoken he lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. How had it come to this? How had something so sinister and based in revenge turned into something tender? Possibly even loving? His fingers digging into the muscles of his lovers heaving shoulder, he braced himself for what was to come, and he hated the trembling, frightening anticipation of all of it.

Blinking rapidly when Illidan gave him such a permission, Kael'thas sighed with contentment, one hand leaving the larger male's twitching length to press against his abdomen, pushing him back in order to free himself from the corner where he could only imagine he'd been placed.

"I want to watch you come undone, Stormrage. I've wanted this for the longest time, but how to tell you? To be something beyond partners against those twisted demons…" His silken strands fell as he crawled forward further pushing the Demon Hunter onto his haunches and then his back, fiery orbs drinking him in as a storm outside of the walls brewed, trembling the stone walls with a raucous thunder.

"The rain is going to be loud, but I can be louder. I'll be the storm tonight, Illidan." Pulling at what was left of the Betrayer's tattered covering, Sunstrider discarded it to the side, nimble hands sliding over well-muscled flesh, feeling each twitch of the corded strength as he neared closer to the hunter's sensitive length.

"Delightful." He murmured, making sure that the last thing Illidan saw of his face was the hunger in his glowing eyes. Shielded by the veil of gold that pooled over his shoulders and dripped like heavy spun silk into Illidan's lap, Kael'thas' lips trailed over the rigid organ that reacted to his very breath with a shimmering bead of precum, slicking the tip until his small tongue darted out to catch it, a shivering breath exploding from his chest at the Betrayer's taste.

"You taste just as good as I imagined." Kael'thas let it be known that he had spent a lot of time imagining this very night in his mind, through their battles and the way they had come to bond over their seething hatred of the burning legion. His mind had stopped spinning and blotches of his old memories had started to fade but the Blood Elf that know hovered over Illidan's waist was still very much attached to the male beneath him as his lips parted and enveloped the Betrayer's aching cock, the warmth that touched his tongue, his cheeks and even the back of his throat brought a vibrating moan from his slender throat, one that would surely pass through the Demon Hunter's velvet-like flesh. Lowering his head, he fought to get more than just the first couple of inches into his mouth, his jaw refusing to open wide enough to welcome much more. Saliva had started to pool and fall, dripping in sticky strands from his lower lip and chin to splatter against the base of Illidan's length, coating the dark flesh in a slick coat that gave Kael'thas the encouragement he needed to shove himself down, convulsing as he choked, shoulders knotting together.

Lifting his gaze, Kael'thas used one hand to shove his golden locks from his face, showing the Demon Hunter the glittering trail of diamond like tears that fell from his eyes, carving a wet path down his cheeks. He was determined to swallow the larger male whole, and the tears fell simply due to the way his body revolted, fighting the very thing Kael'thas wanted more than anything.

Glancing down, Illidan watched the scene unfolding before him, feeling as if something inside was turning, alive and breathing, writhing inside of him. How had it come to this? Something to based in hatred had become something soft and living and even the thought of it had his brain turning circles inside of his confused head.

A million feelings filled his mind, twisting and moving in circles until they caught up with, and overlapped each other, until his head was spinning. The feelings engulfing him were just too much.

Hot, slick and tantalizing flesh surrounded him, taking him and swallowing him completely and it did things to his insides that he didn't even think were possible.  
He bit back a scream, long sharpened fangs sinking into his lower lip and he glanced down and made cursed eye contact.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself. That was a bad idea. Thoughts and feelings already overwhelmed him, filling his head and threatening to throw him symbolically onto his ass. The intensity of the eyes staring back at him when he looked down were simply too much for him to bear, and he slammed his eyes closed, screwing them together tightly in an effort to steel himself against the delicious pressure surrounding that aching, yearning part of him.

Behind closed lids, images of white, spurting light and rainbows of colors flooded his vision and he had to fight to chase them away, lest he be ruined.

Though it had changed, shifting and morphing into an act that neither of them had originally (probably?) planned, Illidan knew deep in his mind that it was still a struggle for power. Who would come out on top? A competition to end them all.

Shaking from the force it took to hold back his impending orgasm, Illidan allowed his eyes to flutter open, the smoldering orbs glowing brightly in the dim light. His quivering fingers reached down, entangled in Sunstrider's impossibly long and silky curtain of hair. Gripping it tightly at the base of his skull, Illidan pushed down, arching his back at an impossible angle, struggling to force his rigid length down, deeper into the throat surrounding it.

"Take it, " He growled, his voice quivering like his hands, "Take it all, whore"  
A snarl grew from somewhere deep in Kael'thas' chest, a rumbling and feral sound that could have easily matched the thunder that collided with the lightning outside. Had they been near an open window, the blisteringly frigid air might have offered some relief from the searing heat that was boiling over the Blood Elf's body. With every taste, and every noise that Illidan made, Sunstrider's mind began to clear, he fought it though, with every fiber of his being, he fought the urge to remember who this life had made him and when finally, Illidan forced every last inch of himself down Kael'thas' throat, the Blood Elf moaned inwardly, his own hips bucking forward to grind against empty air. Pulling his head back suddenly enough that Illidan had no choice but to let him breathe, Kael'thas' eyes met his with a panic.

"Don't let me remember, Stormrage. I don't want to remember. I want this."

Had there not been such a panic in the Blood Elf's eyes, the Demon Hunter could have easily accused the Mage of deceit, but it was there, trembling through every nerve in his body and he was fighting it. He was enamored with the way his mind was playing back who he used to be, before Kil'jaeden had whispered such promising things into his ear. He had promised that he could free his people, that he could things that the Betrayer would never be able to do.

"Please don't let me remember, Illidan."

With his plaintiff plea, Kael'thas swallowed Stormrage all over again, his throat bulging and his hands digging into the corded muscles of his thighs, intent on being who he'd been all those years ago. To forget what he'd done, to remove the tarnished title of traitor. Groaning around the feast of the male's cock, Sunstrider slurped and swallowed, taking every drop of precum and excitement that the other's body dared illicit. He remembered everything, but perhaps Illidan could remove the stain inside of him and replace it with something new.

What had started out as torture was turning into the Blood Elf begging to forget his sins, to pay penance for the way he'd betrayed the man who had sacrificed almost everything to help him. He deserved whatever the Betrayer gave him, but he dared not think of it lest the other change his mind and do more than simply throw him against the stone floor.

"You're so big, Illidan, but you fit so beautifully in my throat. Don't make me stop. I can fix this." Saliva oozed from the wanton's Elf's mouth, dripping from the corners and stringing from his lower lip to the throbbing, dripping head of the Betrayer's quivering length. Drunk on lust, and not past memories, Kael'thas was at the mercy of the creature before him, deserving certainly of whatever punishment the other sought out to meet.

Eyes downcast, Illidan felt all of his emotions and thoughts fall away, like heavy rocks in a deep, blue river, falling slowly out of sight until they disappeared. Why was this happening? How had this come to be? Everything had surely been different not too long ago. Everything has changed in an instant. One swift movement, one violent outburst and Kael'thas had become a jabbering mess. But why?

Removing his hands from the sweaty golden locks he had clenched in his fist, his head swimming with a mixture of the intense feelings surrounding his full member and the thoughts that had invaded his mind.

"Kael'thas...you...why did-"

He growled, angry at himself and his inability to form a full, coherent sentence. Part of him begged this to continue, see it through and pick up the pieces later, fuck this horny little blood elf into the stone floor below them, and pick his brain later. Another part, a voice becoming clearer and brighter in the darkness, urged him to stop.

Reconsider.

What if Kael'thas had really been knocked silly by that blow to the head? What if this was all about to spiral out of control and explode in his face?  
Lust won the struggle between good and evil, and Illidan found himself giving in to emotions he never knew he could feel, let alone for someone he had previously vowed to murder-and painfully.  
He savored the feeling of his hot, swollen cock sliding in and out of the wet, waiting mouth surrounding him, and despite his fighting, a moan slithered from between his clenched jaws and echoed in the room around them.

He started to tense, feeling that familiar vibration in his body that started at the base of his skull and raced down his spine. Something inside him had wound too tightly and was threatening to snap, buckling his will and sending it all crashing to the ground. He fought it, struggling within him, unknowingly releasing small grunts and grunts that he tried with all of his strength to contain.  
But failed.

He felt something overtaking him. Something he couldn't fight and though he tried, could not push away. Like a white hot wire coiled deep in his belly, he felt that all too real feeling of warmth at the base of his spine, growing and glowing brighter and with a deeper intensity until….it exploded outward in an atomic blast of energy radiating to every limb, racing up his spine and slamming into his brain with enough force to make him dizzy and spin his mind in circles.

The band inside of him snapped, and he nearly bent in half from the force of his orgasm, screaming words that had no meaning, grunting and growling and shoving the elves head down on his hard, throbbing cock.

He felt Kael'thas' lips meet his pubic bone, pushing him down and forcing it deeper and his downcast gaze caught sight of the look in his eyes, and it nearly pushed him over the edge again. A plethora of emotions shone in the eyes as he stared into their depths.

Fear, lust, surprise? Of which, he couldn't be sure, but it bored into his soul with an intensity that grabbed him in a strangle hold and threatened to black out his vision like an eclipse.

He felt it throbbing, pulsing with unspent energy, pumping numerous ropes of thick, hot cum into the mouth sheathed around him.

Finally, something broke and his muscles relaxed, quivering and shaking, turning him into a jittery puddle on the cold, unforgiving floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Kael'thas could see the conflict playing across Illidan's face and it troubled him despite the lustful position he was currently in. Devouring the Betrayer's length had his own cock impossibly hard, so much so that physical pain was starting to form at the base of his stomach, his aching excitement hard against his thigh, dripping with enough precum that it was managing to soak through the pants that he wore. A sheen of sweat had formed on his chest and brow but he ignored the discomfort in earnest to bring pleasure to the God-like being below him. It wasn't long before he felt the proverbial storm building and it had his entire body alive with electricity. He wanted it, more than he'd ever wanted anything else and if he were to be asked why he surely wouldn't have had a reason.

When Illidan's body tensed, and those delicious howls of pleasure rumbled through the Den, Kael'thas eagerly allowed the Betrayer to control him, to shove his head down as far as it could go and to destroy his throat from the inside out. When the heat came, it was a flood and he swallowed, each river that poured down his throat was consumed and his cheeks hollowed, almost as if he were determined to suck the Betrayer dry. When finally, his orgasm stifled only slightly, the Blood Elf pulled himself back, a hand quickly coming to wipe across his mouth, eyes burning holes where they gazed upon the Demon Hunter's heaving body.

"I don't want to remember."

It was too late for that, as Sunstrider remembered everything, the promises, the deceit, the betrayal, the way his people had perished, screaming and begging for their lives, all because of his greed for power, born from the single desire to save those he'd damned when he'd joined allegiances with Kil'jaeden.

Whatever was to come from Illidan now that the Demon Hunter had taken what he wanted, the fate would be fitting and while every neuron in Kael'thas body told him to fight, tried to sing his redemption through his veins, he knew that there was no chance. No chance to forget everything. No one can forgive something like that, not even Stormrage himself.

"I remember. I remember what I did. Why I deserve whatever is coming for me. I remember it all, Betrayer, and I too deserve that title. I betrayed my people, for power. What you'll have of me, I honestly can say, I deserve what you are going to do to me."

Kael'thas repeated what Illidan had demanded of him originally, his body still singing for the other's, but the fear of his soon to be demise quickly overriding all else.

Growling, a feral, wolfish sound in the back on his throat, Illidan pushed forward, lifting up onto his haunches, coming to rest upon his hands and knees. Still shaking, he fought to get his footing, to get closer to his intended target.

"Stop talking" he barked the words like a command, pressing his body forward to get as close as he could possibly muster to the prince of Blood and elves.

He threw himself forward, pouncing like a rabid cat on a weakened and dying prey. Without a word or a second thought, he brushed his lips against the smaller males still open mouth, feeling his tongue pressed hard against Kael'thas' swollen lips. In wanting or possibly in surprise, he found the lips fell open and accepted him easily.

He swept his tongue inside of the elves open mouth, tasting his own hot cum still clinging to the inside of Kael'thas' mouth. As he pulled away, their lips disconnected with an audibly wet and delicious sound.

"You'll take what I'm about to give you like the good little whore you have become, and you will like it" without warning, his fingers found Sunstriders tense, throbbing cock and gave it a forceful squeeze through the fabric barrier between them.

"I intend to be very thorough with my punishment. I'm going to make sure you beg and plead and one thing is certain…" He paused, his fingers kneading and caressing the bulging muscle he held in his still shaking hand, "you will belong to me before it's over."

It was less than five minutes before Illidan had seemingly regained most of his composure, his body trembling still in the wake of his explosive orgasm but his mind seeming to reel itself back into place as if forced to remember what exactly was taking place. Kael'thas could see it and when the predator leapt forward, it was all he could do to keep from recoiling, the back of his skull pressed firmly against the stone wall, almost afraid that if he moved the Betrayer would snap his neck like a twig without thinking twice about it. Kael'thas silenced himself, his eyes steely as he readied his mind and body for whatever punishment Stormrage had thought to meet out.

There was no amount of preparation however, that could have prepared the blood elf for what happened next. Illidan feasted upon his mouth and in both a moment of shock and heady need, he opened his lips to the tongue that so fervently begged entrance. Chasing after the other's lips upon his departure, Kael'thas gazed upward, losing himself in the fiery orbs that seemed able to consume one's soul if they lingered long enough. He had been about to disobey and speak when quite suddenly and without warning, his aching cock was clutched within his lover's grip, a startled mewling moan crawling from the Blood Elf's throat before he could stop it, the sound causing a look of shame to mar his features.

Finally, Sunstrider was able to find his voice, and though it shook, warbling with obvious desire, he found his courage and spoke. "It is not a punishment if I enjoy i-it Stormrage. A-ah! Aha… but I will take it nonetheless and I will bathe in it's pleasure. Drink it up like the finest of wines."

He rolled his hips against the heavy palm that so diligently kneaded at his length, his hands lifting to slide over the planes of Illidan's face. He'd been unable to before now, and without the blindfold in the way he was free to trace the shape of his brow, feeling the eldritch flame flickering against his fingers. He did the same to the rest of his features, fingers idling across his lips until one pricked itself against a sharpened tooth, the blood dripping from the tip quickly smeared against Stormrage's lower lip.

"B-belong to you, whatever do you mean?" Kael'thas' voice was broken as he ground himself against Illidan's hand, aching for the man above him to remove the material that sound painfully caused the worst sort of friction against his aching cock. "Please Illidan."

The Demon Hunter's hand was gripped and lifted for the slightest of moments, Kael'thas' free hand moving to shove the material of his pants halfway down his thighs. They could be removed further later but for now, the relief of them no longer touching his drooling length was like being introduced to heaven itself.

"Will you claim my flesh then, Betrayer? Scar it's pallid beauty and mark it for all to see?" A mirthful smile had arranged itself across the Mage's near flawless features, and despite the sheen of sweat, he still remained almost ethereally beautiful."Whatever you meant, I will not fight it, I want this so badly it hurts, my very being burns at the thought. It is like lightning and fire live in my veins. Show me your rage, whatever you do, I want it to hurt."

The once small smile had mutated into a wolfish grin, his hips rutting once again against Illidan's hand, this time bare flesh met his fingers and the Blood Elf gasped, a throaty moan leaving his chest as his head fell back, his own pleasure rippling just beneath the surface, threatening to spill over before the real fun had even begun. The precum that had previously soaked his cock was now slick against Illidan's palm and though the hand had briefly stopped moving, it didn't keep the Blood Elf from rutting himself against the calloused flesh, gasping lewdly until his stomach tightened and a pre-orgasm crackled through his core.

"F-fuck! Fuck I'm going to fucking - A-ah!"

A keening moan ruptured from Kael'thas throat as another white-hot strike of lightening landed beneath his skin, this time his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave and stealing the breath from his lungs. In his lustful pleasure, Kael'thas gripped Illidan's hand, keeping the hand firmly against his throbbing length.

"T-there… god it's close, can you feel it?"

There was an air around the mage that throbbed and pulsed as if the atmosphere itself were alive, clinging to his skin and hungrily reaching out for Illidan's own before wrapping itself around the Demon Hunter like a shroud and sharing in the Blood Elf's orgasmic pleasure. Ropes of pearl white heat spilled from Kael'thas' cock then, pouring over Illidan's hand and coating the ground below them. In his eager need for lust, Kael'thas pulled his pleasure-painted hand toward him and eagerly swallowed the fingers affected, groaning at the heat and flavor of both of them combined. Despite his orgasm, the Mage remained just as hard as he had been moments before. This wasn't going to be his last orgasm and it certainly wouldn't be his best. The same could have been said for the Betrayer, who likely had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Illidan watched with unbelievable satisfaction as the elf beneath him bucked and arching towards his hand, groaning and releasing wonderfully thick rivers of seed into the hand gripping his rod.

If he were to be completely honest about his thoughts, he was pleasantly surprised at the size of the elves throbbing appendage.

After all, he was just an elf. Who would have thought that such a thin, waif of a man could be packing a punch like this?

Watching as Kael'thas panted heavily beneath him, Illidan felt his own sore, raw cock begin to harden once more.

How long would this go on?

Would they continue to attack each other like animals in heat until one or both of them collapsed from exhaustion on the floor?

Illidan couldn't wait to find out.

Bringing his muscular legs beneath him, he wrapped his arms around the blood elves thighs, hooking them over his forearms, hands outstretched to support the weight of the other pushed to standing, his hooves scraping against the floor as he positioned himself, resting Sunstrider's back and shoulders against the wall to support he had him where he wanted him, he straightened, standing at his full height, holding the elf cleanly off the ground, Illidan's throbbing manhood coming to rest against the smaller forms heaving abs.

"Look at that…" Illidan's voice was low, rumbling, menacing and yet calming at the same time.

"I think I may be too big for you…" He muttered, his fingers tracing the outline of his rigid dick against the body of his lover. He leaned down, cleanly bending the elf in half, pressing their chests together as his lips came to rest on the thin, slender flesh of the neck he sought, just below his earlobe.

"You can't take this. It's gonna rip you apart" He whispered, before he ran his tongue across the long, pointed ear against his mouth. He straightened, pulling away to grin at the expression that stood out on Kael'thas' pale face.

Post orgasm, Kael'thas was in a haze of both pleasure and confusion, he wasn't sure why this was happening, or why he was enjoying it so much, but what he did know was that he didn't want whatever it was to stop. He was drunk all over again, loopy with pleasure and it made him pliant as Illidan scooped him up as if he weighed naught and stood again on his own two feet (hooves?) Listening to the rasp of the Betrayer's hooves on stone was the only thing keeping Kael'thas from completely losing his composure, his cock still achingly hard and his heart thundering against the fragile cages of his chest.

When the cold stone of the wall behind him touched his back, the Blood Elf shivered roughly, muscles tensing as he both enjoyed and revolted at the sudden coolness against his skin. All thoughts of the matter however were lost when Illidan's massive length nestled itself between his thighs and lay against his stomach. Compared to his, Kael'thas' manhood was less than impressive but for a man of his size, he'd never had a single complaint and had in fact been turned down due to it's size. Grunting at being folded in half, Kael'thas was secretly thankful for his flexible core, teeth sinking into his lower lip when Illidan's own found purchase at the base of his ear. At the mention of being 'too big' and 'tearing him apart' the Blood Elf couldn't help the whimpering moan that slipped from his throat.

"It's not! It's not too big. Can you make it fit. Please?!" He was almost begging for the other not to reconsider, even if he did break, even if Illidan was the only one able to fill him ever again he wouldn't care. He wanted the other's cock buried deep enough in his body that he could taste his release. "Make it fit, Stormrage, carve a path all your own, leave that ownership inside of my body. You want me to belong to you, right?" With as high on pleasure as Kael'thas was, it was likely that the Blood Elf would have said anything to get the Betrayer to continue. "Tear me apart from the inside out, Betrayer. Hollow me out and leave me aching when I'm empty of you."

The lascivious words that curled from his lips dripped down his chin and into the Demon Hunter's ear, his hand lowering to trail fingers across the cock that could very easily break him in half.

"Well…aren't you just a nasty little whore?" The Chosen one quipped, his clawed fingers digging painfully into the flesh of the smaller mans buttocks, leaving the flesh red, welting and beading with blood. Sin to ruin the innocence.

"Tell me...Kael'thas. Will I be the first permitted to enter you in such a way?" He asked, his cock pulsing at the thought.

Bringing a leg up beneath them, he firmly planted a hoof against the wall, steadying himself. Switching his prey to rest against his quivering thigh, he brought a hand to his mouth, his tongue lashing out to wet his palm, and trail along his fingers until it reached the tips. Staring unwavering into the glowing viridescent eyes of his partner, he used his slick fingers to find the opening that he searched for, the pads of his fingers circling the tight, warm ring of muscle before slowly dipping inside, lubricating him to take the cock he begged for.

Groaning heatedly at the reaction to his plea, Kael'thas bit his lower lip and nodded, confirming what Illidan had so brazenly accused him of. Secretly? He was wanton, and though he had almost always lay with women, he'd had a few male courtesan that he'd ruined just as well. As for being the one to receive? There was indeed a first time for everything.

"It's true, Stormrage, you would be the first and likely the only. I have layed with men, but never like this."

Kael'thas' own cock twitched at the realization of what he was saying, essentially his body was the purest thing Illidan would ever destroy, and the Blood Elf was far too happy about it.

"Why? Does that make you want it more? To destroy the only innocent place left inside of me?" He practically purred the words until he felt the Demon Hunter's wandering digits, gasping quietly when one of his fingers slid into his body. Even just his digit felt thick inside of him, but he didn't feel full.

"What of after this evening? Will I find my death, or are you to hide me away, a tool for your rage?" Kael'thas was hoping for the latter as he wasn't ready to die, his question posed nonchalantly enough the his breath hitched and his body rolled, both grinding down on the larger male's thigh and against his impossibly skilled digit. Even at the light play against his tender flesh, Kael'thas' cock was dripping, ropes of precum stringing to slide over his firm stomach, his lungs breathless and eyes burning as they caught the Chosen One's steely gaze.

"I am made of greed. So much so that part of me prays that you will tire of preparation and shove your cock inside of me unprepared, but then, the rest of me hopes you keep going, until you can slide three...no four… maybe all five of those delicious fingers inside of me."

Kael'thas truly was a whore.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" he murmured, his eyes never leaving the elves chiseled features.

Though he had noticed It before (and never admitted it to anyone else, let alone himself) Kael'thas was fucking beautiful. Something about the long, slender, slightly upturned nose, the wide, almost surreal shape of his eyes, lying just below a shock of bright, sun golden hair, and matched with a full, scarlet pair of heart shaped lips, he seemed someone to be a complete opposite of Illidan himself. Like an angel with broken wings. Hiding a halo that Illidan could tear from his troubled brow and use to mercilessly choke the life out of him.

"When I tell you that you are mine, " he whispered, knowing Kael'thas would hang on every word, "I mean that as an everlasting possession."

Pulling his fingers from within his lover, he quickly spit into his upturned palm, grabbing his length and coating it in a thick layer of saliva. Rolling his hips, he positioned himself carefully at the elves puckered entrance, pushing forward until just the tip of his cock penetrated.

"Still think you can take it?"

Jaw dropping at the way Illidan's body vibrated with every word that spilled from his mouth, Kael'thas fought but lost the control of another moan, softer this time as if meant for Illidan's ears only. He was almost sure the inhabitants of the temple had heard most, if not all of their exchange so far and so that last, small moan belonged only to Stormrage. Just like one might assume, Kael'thas devoured each word, his cheeks flushed pink and those perfect lips parted into a soft 'o' at the realization of what exactly the Lord before him had said.

"I would never complain about such a permanent thing, especially with the likes of you." The Blood Elf's voice was barely a breath above a whisper, inaudible to mortal ears as he slowly rocked himself against those delectable fingers. Almost as if reading his mind though, those digits were gone and replacing them was the blunt force of Illidan just barely pushing the head of his cock against his twitching hole. Not a single inch had entered him, but he could feel the burn of his entrance stretching, as if trying to impossibly surround the Demon Hunter's massive length. He wasn't honestly sure if he could take it, but he wasn't going to go down without trying.

"Yes. Yes I can. I know I can. Stretch me open, Lord Illidan, spread my body until it quakes and begs for your cock to rip it open to it's breaking point. Tear me apart at the seams."

Kael'thas voice only wavered slightly and it made his resolve that much more believable. His hand reaching down to glide over the Demon Hunter's dripping, slick length. "I would be so brazen as to ask what your tongue would feel like inside of me as well, my lord. Those fingers and that tongue, stretching me open, preparing me to be split in half by your perfect cock. I want it all."

Kael'thas was greedy, he always had been and whether or not he was waning for power or pleasure, that fact didn't change. He wanted to come again and again, and he wanted Illidan to fill every hole, every crevice of his body until he smelled more like the Betrayer than he did himself. The idea of being forever possessed had him truly a wanton slut for both pleasure and punishment.

"Patience is a virtue" Illidan reminded, hooves clattering on the floor as he replaced both of them on the ground, steadying himself in an effort to gain as much traction as possible. The change in his positioning brought his hips forward, pressing him deeper into his lovers hot entrance than ever before. He hissed painfully through clenched teeth, his razor like fangs bared as he snarled.

The heat surrounding him was sweltering, and Illidan nearly felt the urge to jerk away from it as if burned, like a toddler from an oven. He held fast, his his hands trailing along the smooth, slick flesh of Kael'thas' upper thighs, coming to rest upon his shapely hips, almost feminine in their curves and lines.

When he was confident that his grip was firm, he pushed forward again, teasingly slow, feeling his prey spreading open before him, swallowing him much as the elf had with his mouth mere moments before. Despite his lust, Illidan forced himself to move slowly, carefully, resisting the urge to power forward and bury himself into Kael'thas' hot ass until he screamed his name and bucked in his grasp.

He resisted, but barely.

He felt inch after agonizing inch penetrate his lover, moving slowly, stretching and filling (overfilling?). As he moved, he watched his partner's face, studying the expression for emotions that would speak to him.

Regardless of Sunstriders bold words, Illidan would stop at the slightest sign of pain - real pain. Something about this night, this cold, rainy night, had changed. Gone were his desires to torture, rending flesh and drawing blood. Replaced with desires for something calmer, sweeter, and softer. Less torture, more fucking. Illidan huffed at the thought. Something like this happening between two deplorable, monstrous creatures such as the two of them could hardly be referred to as anything else, though he would be lying if he had tried to tell himself that the term 'making love' hadn't momentarily occupied his mind.

Shaking himself mentally, he drove the thoughts away. Now was not the time for technicalities. Time for that was for afterwards, when they were both picking their pieces up off the sweat slicked floor.

Though, if Illidan were to be truthful with himself, he preferred not to think of what would happen later. Because at this moment, the thought of changing his mind and snapping the elves spine in half like a twig on a forest floor caused an aching in his chest that he just couldn't put his finger on. Post orgasmic regrets had been hard on Illidan, and this is one time he hoped to be able to fight such thoughts.

Truth be told he had changed his mind upon first seeing the little slut dressed up like a trophy against the hyacinth satin sheets as he first entered the room. That moment was realization that he felt more for the elf than he dare the thoughts from his troubled mind, he raised his face to catch Sunstriders eyes with his own.

"Do you...a-are you okay?" He muttered, stopping in his tracks to allow his lover to adjust to the feeling of Illidan's cock inside of him.

When Illidan seemed to all but ignore his plea for something more than just his cock, Kael'thas' body quivered at what he knew was about to happen. His stomach tightened as the Betrayer loomed above him, pressing himself as if trying to force the pieces to fit together before they were ready. Illidan and promised him pain, he truly had and while this isn't what Kael'thas had even begun to imagine, the pain was certainly there and it was near unbearable. He was so much smaller than Stormrage, the fact that just moments before his legs had easily straddled one of his thighs was proof to that.

Heat had already started to burn between his thighs, his own length achingly hard and each muscle in his abdomen twitching as he watched the Betrayer almost impossibly invade his body. Releasing a hiss of pain when his head all but forced itself inside of him, Kael'thas dropped his head back with a pant and an almost crazed laugh. Was he okay? He'd heard those words correctly, yes? Perhaps the Betrayer was scared of breaking his new toy. Perhaps.

"I d-don't think my emotions.. Come into p-pl-OW… watch it.. Play.. here. But I am alive. For now." His voice was barely above a pained whisper, tears beginning to prick at his lower lash line. He could feel his body stretching, almost as if eager to engulf his lover in a heat that was more maddening than any power they'd fought for before.

"Don't stop, Stormrage…" Words spilled from his mouth in a strangled sputter, the nails of his fingers having lowered to dig into the flesh of his own stomach, watching the way it had already hollowed in, as if trying to feel the exact moment of impact. He would have said Illidan was almost in, almost there but that would have been a lie. Less than halfway, the Elf would have assumed but he was greedy and he would take it all, there was no doubt about that.

"I-I'm fine, just.. Just.." Forming a sentence was something that was beyond the Blood Elf now, his babbling voice mostly for his own self assurance as the Demon Hunter moved forward steadily, as if truly intending to spear him into the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

The smile that folded his face had morphed his expression from concern into cold, callous amusement. Though what exactly was causing him to be on the brink of laughter, he could not tell, nor would he know for the foreseeable future.

Was it the hilarious way Kael'thas' Napoleon complex stood strong on his pale, lucid face, or the way he felt wrapped around Illidan's hard rod?

Either way, he adored the feeling. Allowing his hands to travel up the elves lithe, muscular body, he wrapped his hands - hands roughened by a tortured reality- around Kael'thas' shoulders, bearing down while looking into the other's eyes.

Having never before been in the same position, Illidan was unsure of how to proceed. Glancing down, he noticed that it seemed to be happening. Slowly. Steadily. But maybe it would be better for him if it happened quickly? Easier? Like ripping a bandage off of torn, broken skin?

Releasing a sigh in a woosh of air, he looked up into the elves eyes once again, his expression portraying his plan before he could speak.

A growl vibrated in his throat, and his breath hitched in his lungs as he pressed forward slowly, testing the waters.

"I guess…..are you ready?"

'Was he ready?' That question alone was a mockery of Kael'thas' current position, his body all but limp in the other's arms and his legs grasping hopelessly at hips far broader than his own. Even the stretch of his thighs being forced apart hurt and so he knew, deep down, that this wasn't going to feel good. At least not at first.

"Y-yes… just fucking do it before I lose my nerve." The words he spoke were honest enough, and despite having lay with men before, and even having fucked them, he'd never in his life imagined his body getting torn asunder by another, toes curling and his head falling back against to rest against the cold stone.

Wriggling his hips as if to convince Stormrage of his commitment to their act of carnal lust, Kael'thas groaned when the movement forced more of the Demon Hunter inside of him. It had helped though, moving had, it forced his body to accept the intrusion instead of clamping down against it, he could feel his walls stretch and he let out the smallest of moans. Illidan was hardly close to filling him completely and when he had, Kael'thas was sure he'd be able to breathe, let alone scream.

"I know it will hurt, I wanted it to, did I not? Just do it, break me. You want to, I can see it in your eyes."

Groping his own cock within his fist, the Blood Elf greedily stroked his palm over the pre-soaked muscle, his hips bucking of their own accord despite his lower half feeling almost as if it were being burned at the stake. With his hand busying itself, Kael'thas had something else to focus on, and it seemed to help, if only to get his body moving against the Betrayer's length that was all but tearing him in half from the center. "Do it Illidan. Please. I want it. Look, can't you see that I want it?" His own sex drooled with need as his hand hastily stroked over the heated flesh, veins quivering and twitching with each pass of his silk-like palm.

Leaning down, Illidan adjusted himself, his chest coming down to press against the smaller males, as careful as he could as not to push him too far before he were ready to do so.

Panting in the elves long, shapely ears, his hooves knocking against the floor, shaking as he adjusted, scraping and pawing at the ground like a bull ready to charge, almost dancing on the spot.

Wriggling his fingers to get a better grip, he drug his claws against the Master of Tempest Keep, getting a grip that he knew wouldn't falter, and he would need all the grip he could muster.

He was reminded momentarily of his childhood in Stormwind, watching the horse wranglers in Elwynn Forest, breaking the horses to make them fit to ride. The way they would fight, bucking and screaming in the night, as Illidan sat with Malfurion, making bets on which rider would hold on till the horse relented, and which one would be thrown to the ground, to be trampled beneath a fury of hooves.

He gripped tighter, digging his sharp, curved claws into the flesh beneath him. He would make damn sure he was able to hang on to this pony.

The combination of the images in his mind forced a cackle of laughter to slip between bitten, swollen lips. This was nor the time, nor place for such an image, but it was the only thing he could imagine to take place in the seconds to come.

Lowering his head until his open lips fell against his lover's heaving chest, his dark, tangled tendrils falling down to drape across the other's body, he pressed forward, slowly at first, and then….

Using the leverage he had gained to pop his hips forward and thrust himself blindly into his lovers tense, fearful body, he buried himself as far as he could manage, his lips coming down to tease the prince's smooth skin as he felt their hip bones slam together with an audible clack of bones striking together. He felt flesh move to accommodate him, and he felt the air rushing into the elves lungs like a river of water forcing down his throat to drown him in a tsunami of emotion and physical aching.

His mind taken hostage by the thrill and pleasure of the immense pressure around his manhood, Illidan's jaws sprang open, razor fangs exposed and gleaming beneath quivering lips.

Clenching, a gather of skin between his lips, he bit down, feeling his canines slide into the other's shoulder like a sword into a carcass on the battlefield. Blood exploded into his mouth and down his throat, and he groaned at the taste. Salty and warm and coating the inside of his throat like a crimson elixir, poured from a crystal vial of lust.

He felt Sunstriders hand come up between them, pushing, trembling and begging to pry them apart, but he held fast. Not even wild stallions could drag him away at this moment.

Save from death himself coming to claim him, Illidan wanted to stay like this forever...

Every move that Illidan made after his little display made clear the Betrayer's intentions. He was going to keep his promise of pain and while Kael'thas knew to expect it, when it happened, the fire that poured through him overpowered the feeling of water flooding his lungs. Jaw parted in a scream, the storm outside went uninterrupted at the silent, breathless look of agony painted across Kael'thas' fine features. He had tried to scream, tears slid down his cheeks but sound had been stolen from him, stolen until finally his voice cracked at the exact moment of Illidan's teeth rending the flesh of his shoulder. The scream that left his lips was almost musical, his body convulsing violently and his hands trying to reach, to grasp onto something.

Met with nothing but a wall of muscle, his nails weakly scrambled to find something to hold on to. He felt like he was falling, despite being true and well anchored to the wall behind him.

"G-goddess.. I.. It hurts, my body feels…" He ran out of breath before he could finish his thought, his hands finally managing to find a hold around the back of Illidan's muscular neck, his vision blurring all over again as both the pain of being so thoroughly filled, and the agony of those teeth sinking into his beautiful flesh forced black spots to dance in his vision. He wanted to move, to help, to do something to ease the pain in his body but he was stricken prone, no more than a rag doll in which the Betrayer could use as he saw fit.

Absently moving, his fingers were the only thing conscious of their place in the world as they tangled through the mass of black silk that spilled over his heaving chest. Head falling back, Kael'thas let his eyes roll back as images of blood and pain rolled over him. He couldn't remember where they were coming from, but he could see them, just barely as they darted through the clouds of swirling nether that threatened to swallow him whole.

Despite the sheer agony, and the loss of any sensation beyond pain, Kael'thas' length lay flat against his stomach, twitching in a pool of sticky cum and slick pre, the strands of the mess surely mixing with the stain of blood that now poured down his shoulder and chest in a pathway of rivulets, creating a network of copper and rust against his porcelain skin.

Slowly, carefully, Illidan pulled back, allowing his blood soaked lips to fall from the other's body, his tongue coming out to taste the forbidden elixir dropping from his teeth as he moved back, putting space between them, giving the elf room to draw a breath, a real breath.

He felt a quivering, a fork of lightning striking the base of his spine and threatening to toss him onto his ass. His head throbbed violently, his vision blurring, greying at the edges. It was too much. The feelings covering him, gripping his cock from base to tip, too tight, too hot. He could feel every beat of Sunstriders hammering heart against his rib cage, and he felt it through the muscle's of his pulsing cock.

His head swimming, threatening to blacken, and dark out the sun that was his consciousness, his shaking legs terrorizing him into believing they would buckle and send it all crashing to the ground.

Carefully, using what was left of his brain to power his thoughts, he stumbled backwards, dragging Kael'thas back with him. Still clutching the body of what was once a hated rival, he spun on the spot, his wings flattening against the stone as his back slammed against the wall to steady himself.

Finally, his hooves parted, and he fell to the ground with Kael'thas perched on top of him, holding on to the body writhing between his fingers as if his very life depended on it.

When he landed, his hips folding beneath him, legs spread crudely, a naked, bleeding Blood Elf still clinging to his lap, he drew in a wavering breath. When the shaking in his limbs finally came to a halt, he raised his head to stare into the eyes watching him, deep emerald pools that he feared he could lose himself in. His eyes fell lower, darting between the raw, bleeding flesh against the elves clavicle, the trail of blood, sticky and hot, mingling with a splash of sticky white cum that had splashed against the elves shuddering midriff.

His smile returned, cocky and knowing when he returned to gaze into the Sin'dorei's flashing green orbs.

"Really?"

Kael'thas let out a hoarse cry when he felt his body moving forward abruptly, his head snapping forward just in time to watch the Betrayer crumble and fold, sliding down the wall and further impaling him at an angle that Kael'thas didn't believe possible. It was possible though, and despite the burning pain, the smallest spark of pleasure fired through his nerves, a blanket of ice against the burning fires that surged for his core.

It was the Demon Hunter's voice that drew him from his pain coated stupor, his eyes blinking unevenly and head dropping to see what it was that had Illidan's face lit up in a grin that could have shamed a wolf. "It hurts… it fucking hurts so much but I've never felt this before, my body has never had every inch of itself filled. You'll have to forgive me. I usually... well." He'd been trying to say that he usually lasted longer, but despite two orgasms, his length still ached, throbbing for something more that could send him over the edge of oblivion.

"Is that a problem, Lord Illidan? That you made my body feel something other than agony?" It was his turn for an impish grin to grace his features. His mind was foggy but not in a way that kept him from being alert. Perhaps it was the way that his body was stretched to fit Illidan's massive girth, or maybe it was the loss of blood combined with the unmistakable build of unforgiving pleasure. He wasn't sure which but he knew now that he didn't want it to stop.

Straddled now, over the hips of the Betrayer, Kael'thas leaned his body forward until their chests were flush, his arms lifting to loop around the larger being's neck and his hips rolling just slightly, as to adjust himself in his new position. There wasn't really any adjusting to the way Illidan had stuffed him, but he could certainly try. "Here… let me." His voice was small in comparison to the cries of pleasure and pain he'd let out prior to this, but it mattered not, it was big enough to reach the other's ears and he was only hoping that Illidan would listen.

Rocking his hips forward again, Kael'thas managed to work himself into a slow rhythm, the lewd sound of Illidan's cock had him blushing among other things as his body stretched and pulled, wrapping itself around his lover and swallowing him until the heat he felt had dulled, becoming molten and sticky like a syrup in his veins. "Oh f-fuck!" There was a small exclamation when the head of the Demon Hunter's cock brushed deftly against that twitching bundle of nerves, his stomach hollowing and his body clenching down as he kept up his new found pace. More precum than before drooled from his slit and dripped between his thighs, only to find itself slicking the base of Illidan's cock every time the Blood Elf lifted himself enough for it to do so.

"T-told you.. I could take it."

He had a drunk grin on his face, his hair damp with sweat and his normal fierce orbs glazed with wanton lust. If Illidan had wanted a whore, he'd certainly gotten one. Kael'thas body moved in an almost enchanting way, grinding and rolling on top of him, his stomach bowing out when the full length of The Betrayer forced itself against his slender gut. "I can feel you in my fucking stomach, Stormrage… every inch of your cock is carving its way through my core. It's absolutely… delicious." Letting his eyes fall shut, Kael'thas continued the rhythm he'd created, waiting for Illidan to lose his patience and take control, or lose his mind and fill him with his cum before fucking it into his body deep enough that it all but stained his flesh from the inside out.

A rising and falling, shifting, surrounding and filling the space around him like a mother's embrace. Like a pool of blood.

Comforting, starke and clear in its contrast, he felt the rippling, shifting walls of flesh consume him and then fall away, a forbidden dance performed for an audience that was no one but the two of them (and maybe the numerous elven servants that stood outside the door, listening intently to the sounds echoing from the chamber)

He groaned, his voice rising in a symphony of emotions and physical sensations that plunged through him like an icy cold hand forced through his rib cage to grip at his racing heart.

Exhaling in a trembling breath, his breath hitched in his windpipe, caught between a burning lump of tears in his throat.

What was happening? What were his emotions doing to his brain, his body, his thoughts?

What was he becoming, he brought his hands up to tangle through the elven princes silky, sun ray tendrils, yanking his head forward to slam their lips together in a heated exchange that could shift his thinking, change his mind from its path of destruction and pained thoughts to a locked on missile, concentrating on the task at hand.

Visions invading his mind tore his walls down, and he felt the walls surrounding his heart began to crumble and fall, though he would never allow Kael'thas to witness it.

Vulnerability was something he had chosen to avoid at all costs. He would do anything to never feel that type of pain again. To never feel the sting of rejection when he pushed too far, clung too hard to another person, pouring his heart like blood into their lap only to have it swept away, laughter tinkling like broken glass falling around him.

He would never allow Kael'thas to get to close to him, for fear that it would come back to slap him in the face.

Tenderness was something he had never been good at accepting, and her didn't plan to start now.

He felt it then, trails of steaming water penetrating his lids and begging to fall. Using the hand in the elves hair, he ripped his head back, forcing his lover's eyes towards the ceiling, anywhere but to look at him.

Allowing a hand to fall to the rocking, working waist in his lap, he caressed one jutting hip bone, pulling him forward as to bury his face into the elves neck, hiding himself from view.

He straightened his back, rolling his hips upwards in an attempt to drag another glorious scream from his partner's throat.

"Yes… right there! O-oh my G- Illidan!"

His voice was pure honey and trembling, lilted moans were that of sinful oil, dripping down his chin from pouted lips to dance against the Betrayer's ear. When Illidan had snapped his head back and thrust his hips forward, Kael'thas had let out a keening wail of a moan, crying his name toward the ceiling and surely giving the Sin'dorei on the other side of the door something to really giggle about.

"Please don't… I wanna see your eyes… I don't care." Kael'thas was drunk on pleasure, not stupid and he'd felt the hot tears against his throat when the other had buried his face in a rushed attempt to hide. He'd pulled that blindfold free for a reason. Enemies they might have been, but right now he cared for nothing more than the way Stormrage filled his core and made him feel something other than the emptiness of ice in his veins. "Fuck me, Stormrage, deeper… do it again." Bucking his hips as if to encourage his lover, Kael'thas' hands slid through Illidan's hair before meeting the base of his horns, gripping them and pulling until he could see those viridian orbs, burning with pain and something deeper. Had he done this, or were their memories to what they did that had brought Illidan to this brink of self destruction.

"I am not worth such emotion, Stormrage. Take my body and make it yours, forge a new memory in which to falter upon. Come on, don't make me do all of the work." He purred the words like silk against his lover's ear, rocking his hips at a faster pace now that he sought whatever it was that Illidan had done to illicit such wanton cries from his chest. He found it just moments later when the head of the Demon Hunter's cock slammed against his prostate, a sudden and startled moan choked from between his lips. "Ah… so that's it.." He really had never done this before and finding such a delicious sweet spot, well, it was easy for him to become infatuated with finding it again and again.

"Look at me, Illidan, look at my body, it aches for you, please… Goddess please take me." Almost in tears himself from the sheer frustration, Kael'thas quietly vowed to lose himself in Illidan's body, to cause the Betrayer the kind of pleasure that couldn't be forgotten. He would replace whatever haunted his lover below him, and with it, he would be the reason for his screams, be they that of pleasure, or agony.

A shiver dancing up his spine and the words spoken to him, his eyes coming up to meet his lovers ungrudging gaze. For a split second, something inside of him snapped, and he allowed Kael'thas to see his true emotions, to see his feelings, to see his vulnerable spot and to have at it as he pleased.

For one moment he was open, and the gasping moan that fell from his lips was a mixture of pain and pleasure. A clashing of good and evil. Like two trains colliding in a head on accident that caused an explosion that rocked his very core.

Fighting back all of the hurt he felt in his heart, he pushed forward again, his hands flat against the stone wall, propelling him up and out, slamming Kael'thas onto his back on the ground below, somehow still sheathed inside of him when he came to rest on his hands and knees above him.

"If you tell anyone what has happened here…."

He started, slamming forward with enough force to knock the elves teeth together in a repulsive clatter.

"I will rip your heart out of your chest, do you understand me, Sunstrider?" He asked, feeling the waves of his emotions threatening to overwhelm the dam that held them back. All he needed was one...little…push.

Kael'thas drank in that vulnerability, savored in and he wanted to bask it in the heat inside of him, to somehow sew together all of the cracks that seemed to form around the very thing that made Illidan who he was. He had no chance however and instead of words, a startled cry was stolen from his chest, his legs moving accordingly and allowing the massive male above him to remain buried in his body, each feral thrust pulling a cry from his throat until those words pierced his ears.

"If you tell anyone…"

Sobering slightly, Kael'thas gazed up at the anger that was was ever so vibrant in the other's hues, his brow furrowing and his body letting his mind shut down. He wasn't going to say anything, he would give Illidan what he wanted, and anything he had felt? Clearly it was one sided, or a moral misjudgement. Groaning quietly when Illidan all but bottomed out inside of him, Kael'thas whimpered and turned his head to the side. It was his turn to hide his face, flushed with exertion and damp with more than just sweat. Tears came easily now, and they weren't from pain, or an overabundance of pleasure. No. The Betrayer, the being that was currently using his body as nothing more than an outlet and made him do this.

"I'll rip your heart out if you tell anyone."

It was all Kael'thas could hear, even despite the Chosen One's moans, his own body had gone silent and he couldn't keep himself from uttering the words. They were bitter and when he finally cast his gaze upon the one above, his eyes were filled with a virulent anger. "IF you're so fucking ashamed of this then kill me when you're done. Rip my heart out, just like you want to." He spit the words and then coiled his hands around Illidan's forearms, legs moving and one hooking at the other's hip, lifting his lower body just slightly off the ground. Illidan might have been ashamed, but Kael'thas would be damned if he ever had anything better than he was getting right now.

He was shaking, his body trembling like a mountain atop an earthquake. He brought a clawed hand up to clap across the elves mouth. As he silenced him, he continued his movements, slamming down into the body beneath him with enough force that he swore his sensitive ears could hear the floor cracking beneath them.

"Shut up! Stop talking!" he screamed, his head swirling and swimming from the sheer force it took to hold back his pained emotions. They grabbed hold of him, pulled him down and threatened to drag him to hell. Forcing him to feel what he had tried so hard to keep out of his heart.

When it happened, it was fast and painful, and his voice was a glass case of emotion, ready to be shattered by the words he begged to hear.

"Please…." His hands fell from the swollen, scarlet lips, eyes searching, fingers grasping the elves chin, wrenching his head up to look into his eyes.

"Say it. Even if you have to lie" He begged, a hoof slamming with all of his force into the wall behind him, driving him forward and cementing their bodies together as that familiar fire burned within him, begging for release.

"Tell me you love me…" He whimpered, and he broke then, the steel bars inside of his mind turning to dust and falling away and blowing away in the wind of his courage.


	5. Chapter 5

Choking back a scream when Illidan's hand clapped over his mouth hard enough to bruise, Kael'thas' eyes burned with a fury that went unmatched, his body rigid as the hunter above him screamed out an order. Feeling as though his heart might very well collapse in on itself, Kael'thas sucked in what little air he could.

"tell me you love me"

The word fell out of Illidan like a prayer and the look on his face made the Blood Elf's eyes soften, brow furrowed when the large hand released his mouth and slipped down to grip his chin. Behind the lingering rage, tears still sparkled within his almond shaped eyes, a couple of traitorous drops slipping down his cheeks.

"Say wha-! FUCK!" Kael'thas eyes flew wide and he screamed, roosting bats rustling and the howling storm outside almost silenced as he sobbed out a pleasured roar, his fingers digging into Illidan's arms and throwing his head back with an abandon he hadn't felt in what seemed to be centuries. "IloveyoufuckIloveit! I fucking love you!" His voice was broken and his body convulsed beneath that of the Betrayer's, thighs quivering and stomach bulging. He was almost certain that Illidan could feel himself through his flesh, twitching against his own abdomen.

"I'm not lying… I can't lie notaboutthat." His voice got incredibly small in that moment, almost praying that Illidan couldn't hear him. There was a time, years ago, when saying such a thing would have come with the same sunlit laughter he'd shared with his people, eyes sparkling and sun kissing the apples of his cheeks. He was a different person now and such a declaration, even he was incapable of lying about such things. Leaning up, exhausted in his diminished rage, Kael'thas sought the Betrayer's mouth, feasting on tear stained lips and the taste of his blood against flesh.

His orgasm slammed into his brain with the force of a comet slamming against a planet, knocking into him and throwing him for a loop. He felt drugged, something within his brain had snapped, forcing him to feel everything all at once in a flood of emotions that choked and gasped in his throat.

A strangled cry erupted from within him as a tidal wave smashed out of his body, his cum rocketing out of him with so much force that it felt as if it had been pulled from within, sucked from his core by an unearthly energy within his lover.

He broke their heated kiss to gasp for breath, and the air nearly burned as it soared down his throat, filling his lungs which he would empty in a scream mere second later, and a part of him cringed when he heard what had come out of his mouth.

"Kael'thas! YES…oh my….fuck...God yes…."

His cock pulsed and twitched as he pumped load after load of white-hot cum into Sunstrider's ragged body. His body jerked, convulsing atop the blood elf, his hair falling down in curtains around his face, falling onto the shoulders of his partner, mixing with the blonde below him to create a yin-yang on colors and contrasts strewn out over the floor.

He yanked his cock from the confines of his lover, a flood of cum following to puddle beneath them, soaking the thighs of the Great Prince Kael'thas.

He wanted something else, something more...something different. His mouth watered with anticipation. Wrapping his trembling hands around the elves bobbing throat, he jumped to his cloven feet, dragging Sunstrider with him as he stood. Again he whirled on the spot, reaching down to grab a slick, pale ankle and throwing it above his shoulder. He repeated the process until he had him right where he wanted him once again.

His great wings sprung open with a gust of icy-cold wind surrounding them as he took in the sight of his prize. Against the wall, panting and huffing, his hair tousled and disheveled, Kael'thas clung to him, fists wrapped around Illidan's curved, pointed horns for a second thought or waiting for a reply, he swallowed the hard, pulsing cock against his lips in a single fluid movement.

He longed to taste the creamy elixir of flesh that he knew he would receive….if only he tried hard enough.

Engulfing Illidan's cock once more was a treat beyond anything else. He felt painfully empty without the other inside of him but still the heat of his release clung to his inner walls and that alone gave him some reprieve. At first, Kael'thas was almost certain that Illidan was going to drop him again, his eyes closed for a majority of the first several moments as his throat stretched and he welcomed the Betrayer's length back down his throat. He could taste himself and that alone pulled a moan from his quivering chest. It was everyday someone found themselves slung over a shoulder like a hunter's trophy but perhaps that's exactly what he was. A trophy.

Care on such things came and went however and he busied himself with the act of bringing the Betrayer to yet another earth shattering orgasm, one hand dropping from a horn to play at the sensitive skin beneath his throbbing length, still halfway praying that he wasn't about to get dropped on his head.

The fact that he could taste himself on Illidan's flesh made him that much harder, if such a thing were even possible, his hand gripping the base of muscle responsible for all of his pleasure and all but pulling an orgasm forward. He wanted to swallow it all, to drink him down and be completely filled from both ends. Perhaps in a way he was little more than a filthy slut.

"You taste.. Mnh.. so good.."

The words were muttered in between suckling kisses and long passes with his throat and tongue, his head beginning to swim however from being hung upside down like a side of beef. "Mnh.. Illy y'r makin' me dizzy." He hadn't called Stormrage Illy in years, it was a nickname that the other had grimaced at, but had eventually learned to tolerate, just like everything else Sunstrider had always done.

Pulling his head back after a few more throaty pulls against the other's length, Sunstrider blinked heavily, trying to clear his vision to no avail. Reaching his hand back up, Kael'thas used both of Illidan's horns to right himself, front facing the other and shifting his legs until he was able to slide down, arms looped around his neck and legs locked around his waist. "Trying to knock me out again, Lord Illidan?"

The Prince of Elves grinned and darted his head forward, burying it in the crook of the Betrayer's throat as a single hand reached down to try and guide Illidan back inside of his body. If only to feel full once more, to feel complete as he had before the other had so hastily pulled free of him.

"I need you. Please make me cum again. I wanna cum all over your cock my lord~"

He was teasing now, tantalizing as his lips trailed over the shell of Illidan's pointed ear, teeth grazing the lobe and warm breath dancing across his skin.

Twisting his body, he placed his forearm against the smaller body's throat, bearing down with enough force to prove his point but not enough to cut off a supply of oxygen.

"Little….slut" he muttered, shoving his hardened length inside of his victim once more.

He felt a wave of his own essence engulf him, and the hotness that was his own spent seed caused a wave of dizziness to surround him.

Honestly, truly he didn't know how much more he could take. He pressed into his lover, his eyes wound tightly closed. Fireworks and white light shot across his blackened vision.

"I can't…too much…" He mumbled, his voice soft and hollow between panting. "Hurts…too much" He whispered, barely audible.

When his eyes burst open, he found himself staring at the elves gory shoulder, a black and purple bruise beginning to form around his teeth marks. His mark. The brand he had used to claim his prize. The thought made his heart pump with a furiosity that made him fear it would eventually beat its way out of his rib cage and fly around the room.

"You belong to me, now" He pleaded, steely glowing eyes looking up to capture the elves gaze in his own. "And if i catch you with anyone else...I'll kill you both…"

He was babbling now, mumbling incoherent thoughts that sprung from his lips like vomit, but he found he couldn't stop himself.

"Let me, then."

Kael'thas' body moved in a slow and steady rhythm, quite literally riding the other's body while he listened, his moans soft whispers as his lips and teeth teased at the skin of Illidan's throat again. "Nothing could hurt so much as this." He found one of the Demon Hunter's hands and placed it against his chest where his heart was threatening to burst, no longer from exhaustion but from the sheer emotional overload of what he'd experienced in the past several hours.

"Just… hold me here, I'll do the work, let me make you feel again."

His voice was softer than the satin of his hair, dancing over Illidan's dark flesh in dashes of light. Apple red lips pressed to a collar bone, Kael'thas pulled up just enough to meet those brilliant, burning hues. "If you caught me with anyone else, you would be mad, Lord Illidan. I've wanted this for years, since the very moment we met. You couldn't tear me away."

Rocking his hips again, Kael'thas let his head fall back, hands massaging at the tense muscles of Illidan's neck and shoulders. "Let go, my lord, let it all go." His hips moved faster still and he cried out, his body trembling like restrained lightening, crackling with an energy that couldn't be found anywhere else but between the Lord and his Prince.

"Right there, can you feel it Illidan? C-can you? I'm gonna!" He captured Illidan's mouth just in time for his cries of pleasure to spill down the Demon Hunter's throat, his cock spilling over once again and coating that dark chest and his own with his seed. He was exhausted as the waves of pleasure crashed over him like a tsunami, pulling him under the ocean and swallowing him whole. He had to cling with his arms around Illidan's body in order to keep himself from crashing to the ground, his eyes opening only to be once more glazed with tears that fell freely from his cheeks. Pulling away finally from the Betrayer's mouth, he planted the smallest of kisses on his chin.

"Thank you. I would never lie with any man, or woman but you. I could never feel like this with anyone, my lord, Illidan…"

Voice, body and mind all equally exhausted, Kael'thas clung to what was once his captor, thighs shaking in an effort to retain their grip on his waist.

He felt the walls surrounding him slammed closed like a chamber door, and the scream that matched his orgasm was deep and guttural, animalistic in its intensity.

The drain on his energy was too much, and still clutching the body he held on to, he slid down the wall, collapsing in a broken heap on the floor, his knees striking the floor below them. His hooves clattered like tambourines on the floor as the waves of ecstasy overtook his body, pulsing like a bright white light within him.

Allowing himself to slide back, his spine crumbled like a shattered diamond, and he fell to the ground, his lover sliding off of his lap and onto the ground. His breathing came in groans and pants, struggling to take in air.


	6. Chapter 6

He felt, at that moment, as if he had placed his genitals into the fires of Ragnaros himself. He chuckled at the thought. 

He felt Kael’thas moving, adjusting, righting himself. Possibly turning to move away from him. The thought left him cold and wanting. 

“Don't ever try to leave me…” He mumbled, bringing his elbow up to come beneath him, pushing him up so he could watch his lover’s movements. “Because I’ll find you....”

Part of him hoped his words could not be heard. The last time he had become so attached to another warm, living body…they had fled from him and into the arms of another as fast as they could possibly move...  
Gasping for air as both of them fell to the stone floor beneath them, Kael’thas shifted and composed himself before looking at the mess they had made. Illidan’s seed still dripped down his slender thighs, his own length finally exhausted of its excitement and the wound on his shoulder beginning to hurt now that the adrenaline had worn off. It took him a moment to make it to his feet, but when he did, Kael’thas limped toward the bed, a hand motioning for the other to follow if he could. His body ached and he wanted something to lay on that wasn’t made of polished stone. 

“You are crazy if you believe I could leave you like she did.” 

He knew who had ruined Illidan, at least the way he’d been for all of those years, shut down to the idea of love, or affection which is why all of those years ago when he had first tried, he’d been shut down and pushed away, Kael’thas’ own heart knowing the pain of rejection. 

“Come up here… your floor isn’t nearly as enticing as this bed.” 

His bruised and abused body rolled in the sheets now, stretching and taking in the glorious pain of his evening and it made him think. “I wonder.” 

With an impish grin on his face and a new found, surely temporary energy, Sunstrider scooped the deep purple satin around his frame and made his way back down the platform, moving to stand in front of the door. 

“They’ve been listening this entire time. I hope they enjoyed the show because Illidan… if your Sin’dorei ever touch me or you again…”

He glanced back at the spent Betrayer, eyes flashing angrily for just a moment. 

“I will slaughter them all.” 

The Betrayer chuckled as he drug his digitigrade legs bent beneath him, forcing himself to stand upright despite the protest of his entire body. A smug and playful smile tugged at his lips. 

“You assume they have touched me in the first place” He called across the room, slowly and methodically making his way across the room to the bed hidden beneath the chandelier that had been a part of his plan from the beginning. He allowed himself to fall to the garish purple sheets below, grinning. 

Had been…

Too bad Kael’thas was such a...He looked down at the floor, scattered with pieces of scattered steel and links of warped chain. 

“Little bitch....” He whispered, hoping the elves long, sensitive ears would fail to hear his insult. 

His own ears pricked forward as a thought entered his jumbled mess of a brain. 

“Oh….Kael’thas…we haven't gotten around to your punishment yet, by the way...now have we?”  
Turning on a heel from where he stood at the door, Kael’thas had picked up every single word the Betrayer had just uttered, his body sauntering back toward the platform and feet carrying him up the steps until he stood on the bed itself, looking down at Illidan before finally lowering himself to straddle the other’s waist, leaning down to curve a hooked claw over his brow. 

“Little bitch, huh? Are you the only one allowed to be possessive? I saw the way that boy looked at you when you kicked him out. He was praying you would call on him when you were through. Those used to be my people, Illidan, if anything, I can read their desires.” 

Leaving a welt of a scratch above the male’s brow, Kael’thas lowered to press his lips against the Demon Hunter’s, the mage drinking in the taste of him all over again, though this time it wasn’t lust filled or hungry, he was just doing it because he could, because he liked the way the other tasted on his tongue. After a moment though, he had pulled away, emerald eyes meeting Illidan’s again.

“Were those chains meant to kill me, Illidan? Was that your plan tonight? To slaughter me, seek your rage in the marrow of my bones? Does part of you still want that? To hear me scream in pain instead of pleasure? To beg for your mercy?” 

His voice was a whisper but his hand had come to grip the Betrayer’s firm jaw. He wanted him to look at him in the eye when he answered. “It is punishment enough to know that I love you in a way that you will never love me. You only wanted to be lied to, and I poured everything out in that moment.” 

“But if you must, then do your worst. I will still feel the same, so long as this heart of mine still beats.” 

Reaching out with a delicate hand, he lay his rough, shadowed hands against the elves smooth, pale cheek.  
“One thing I have always noticed of you, Prince Kael’thas…” He began, allowing the words to hang in the air for just a moment, “You have always been just…slightly...over-dramatic”

He allowed his hand to fall from the other man’s face, to rest against his bent knee, gripping his flesh between his fingers just slightly. Thoughts formed slowly, broken in the back of his mind. Slowly, they took shape, forming into icy forms that danced and collided like a pair of ships in the horizon.

“You assume I have lain with my subjects. Thinking…why…if I didn't have the privilege to fuck their dear, sweet Prince of Sin’dorei, I would take their small, fragile bodies instead? You honestly believe that? After all….I am the betrayer, correct? Did you ever think that maybe...just maybe...I wasn't the only one who missed the signals, if they were ever truly there to begin with, and not a scheme to save one's...ass. Not that I can really blame you. I did ask you to lie to me. “

He glanced around the room, rolling to his back, his wings folding delicately against his back, the clawed tips nestling into the space between his shoulder and his throat, like a Count with a fluttering cape. 

“So if that is your assumption, then yes I guess you could fathom that wishing for your death would be the next viable option”  
Upon Illidan turning away from him, Kael’thas narrowed his eyes and then proceeded to roll them toward the back of his skull. This man, a warrior, murderer and someone to be feared, was being an absolute brat. “Now who’s being dramatic. Look, if you didn’t touch them, great, but I hold true to my words, if they ever touch me again…”

“Would you fucking look at me?”

Climbing onto the other’s lap, Kael’thas placed one hand on either side of the larger male’s horned head, stealing his ability to look away or pout without facing the Blood Elf head on. “There were never any signs from you, you pushed me away every time I got close, you were so focused on the Legion and what I did? It was unforgivable. I realise that but what I say? Tonight? I wasn’t lying to you. No matter how much you might want to believe that.” 

Is that really how Illidan saw his betrayal? A scheme to save only himself? Or perhaps he thought he was truly lying to avoid his death.

“Illidan. Punish me. Do whatever you must, I am not being dramatic but you cannot wake such a fire within me and then shut me out. You cannot order that I never leave but not want me in return. You cannot bar me from the love of another, knowing my love for you but banish it all over again. I am not asking for your forgiveness, but if you choose to give it, then my heart is yours to take. I cannot lie to you about this.” 

Crawling off of the massive male’s lap, Kael’thas drew the sheet up to his chest and lay on his side, leaving the bite wound open to the air. It stung, but it would heal, the the scar would always be there to remind him, even if it were the only thing that would.

“IF i wanted you dead, Kael’thas….” He murmured, watching as the elf lay sulking beside him. “I could've done it by now. Easily. You forget how I had you pinned to the ground beneath me?”

He asked, his voice lowering with every word until it was barely a whisper, “I wish nothing of the sort. Don't sulk, dear. It really doesn't look very becoming on you”

He pushed his lip out in a heartbreaking pout, half serious, and half mocking “This is your reaction to an admission that I gave up whatever innocence I had inside of this demonic body to you? Well, then…” He pushed himself up, “I guess I’ll leave you to yourself, if that's the case”

He swung his muscular legs to the edge of the bed, moving to stand.  
Startling when the weight beside him started to shift, Kael’thas pushed the cold guild of those words away long enough to bolt up and turn, his arms wrapping wholly around Illidan’s single one, gripping the bicep as if the other might disappear if he didn’t. “Don’t go!” 

“I… I didn’t understand, I don’t.. Do terribly well with hints and subtle ques. Perhaps that is my own fault but… Illy… Illidan?” A mirthful smirk appeared on his face then and he reached up with one hand to yank on one of the male’s massive horns. “Please don’t go. These ugly sheets really don’t do me justice but if I must lay in them, I do not want it to be alone.” 

Planting kisses up the other’s bicep and shoulder as a way of placating him, Kael’thas whined and all but threw himself against the other’s body. “Don’t make me start quoting poetry, you have not yet seen dramatic, my lord.” His voice was airy and faint, and about as dramatic as it could be. “Hmmm… let’s see. You asked for it.” 

Clearing his throat, the blonde Elf began to recite a rather pathetic rendition of a famous poet, giving up when he forgot the words. “Drat... let me try again.”

“A Dwarves beard is red, arthas’ sword glowed blue… uhm… there’s only one precious and that must.. Be you?”

Kael’thas giggled at his terrible skill in the romantic language of poetry and then paused, looking at Illidan’s stoic features, the disgruntled side view and the twitch of his ear. “Innocence… you mean humanity.. Surely or..?”

Realization hit Kael’thas like a war griffin then, the breath leaving his lungs and his heart seeming to cut off the airway where it had lodged in his throat. “You mean to tell me…” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be so crass. Illy~” He finally managed to yank the other’s head hard enough to face him, a pout visible on his lower lip, a real one this time. “I am as daft as they come. I should have figured it out sooner. Is this something you can forgive me for?” He was blushing like a damn fool, his delicate hands passing over Illidan’s jaw. “Please? I’ll say it again. I love you. Even when your face is all mean and angry.” Peridot eyes shone with unshed tears and a happiness that had bubbled up from where in his belly. He felt like he was young again, though perhaps it was just the chemicals overflowing in his brain. Whatever the case was, he felt as though he could fly, though he was hoping Illidan didn’t try to find out any time soon. 

If Illidan had had eyes in his skull, he was sure he would have rolled them then, shaking his head at the elves brazen words. 

“Now I remember why I never told you anything” He muttered, “You’re annoying when you're attached…Most girl’s tend to get that way...or so I’ve heard”

He turned towards the bed, eyebrows cocked in defiance, daring Kael’thas to say or do something to him. Almost begging for it. 

Instead, when he found Kael’thas face with his glowing green eyes, he was startled to see the Princes pale skin somehow devoid of all color, a look of surprise on his face. 

Just as Illidan opened his mouth to speak, he heard the sound that surely had scared his guest. Heavy footsteps outside of the door, moving quickly towards them. Quickly he hopped down from the platform, ripping a red satin curtain from the ceiling as he did so, scrambling to tie it around his waist. Before he had finished, he heard a pounding on the thick metal door separating them from the rest of the Temple. 

“Lord Illidan!” A voice called throughout the chamber, and Illidan felt his blood turn cold. He glanced back towards the bed, cursing quietly under his breath. That voice belonged to Mother Shahraz, the guardian of the Den. Surely she had discovered what he was doing, and more than likely a meddling servant had told her who he was doing it with. 

“Fuck…”


	7. Chapter 7

Kael’thas was about to offer the male a witty retort when he heard them. Footsteps that were heavy and solid. “Illidan?” He whispered, his throat tight and heart pounding at the back of his esophagus. “Illidan?” The larger male held a finger to his lips and moved toward the door, the crimson curtain at his waist clinging in places it shouldn’t have been. 

“Lord Illidan! Darling open up! Mummy just wants to talk…” 

It was then that Kael’thas’ stomach tied itself into a knot, his body unwillingly climbing off of the bed to hide almost behind Illidan, much like a scared child. He was unarmed, and his magic was just shy of useless without Felo’melorn at his side. “Where did you put my weapons?” He whispered harshly, knowing it would do no good. They weren’t in here, if they had been, he would have felt their presence. The pounding on the door continued for several moments, each thud sounding more irate than the last. 

Finally, the pounding stopped and Kael’thas briefly wondered if she had given up, she hadn’t and the door rattled, a glow appearing between the cracks, gleaming brighter until the double hinged, steel panels flew open, Shahraz’ image standing there with one of her many hands on the back of the male Blood Elf that had lingered a little too long after being dismissed. He knew something was wrong with that little piece of filth. It only took a single glance to see the red curtain and the purple sheet, paired with Kael’thas’ heavily mussed mane, and the seething look on Illidan’s face, Mother Shahraz had easily figured out what had gone on.

“Lord Illidan… didn’t mummy tell you not to play with your food? What is he doing still alive?” The hand on the back of the betraying servant gave him a small shove, a murmured order telling him to run along before her attention was trained acutely on Kael’thas’ pale face. 

“Betrayer! You are the reason Lord Illidan has been so quiet…or rather… not quiet, I should say. The entire Temple heard your pathetic screams.” 

The title that had previously been reserved for only Illidan was spat in Kael’thas face. Instead of remaining where he was, he moved out to step in front of Illidan, as if he small frame could protect the Lord from the Matron’s wrath. She wouldn’t dare stand against her lord, but Kael’thas? Kael’thas was easy. 

“Not so tough without your army or your weapons, are you, Prince?” 

Mother Matron was looking for a fight, for the revenge that Illidan refused to seek. She wanted Illidan’s pound of flesh if Stormrage didn’t want it himself. Stepping forward into the room, Shahraz used the tip of one of her scimitars to tip Kael’thas’ head up, peering into his eyes. “Ohhh… tsk tsk, you are smitten with the Lord. Is that why he hasn’t slain you? Are you in love with the traitor, Lord Illidan?” Her gaze returned to the Betrayer’s, angry and expectant of an honest answer. 

“Tell me the truth, Lord, tell me or I will lop this Elf’s pretty head off and be done with it.”

Illidan stared up into her glowing eyes, shadowed beneath her fiery crown. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he couldn't think of a word to Say. Completely, and utterly his voice box seemed unable to function. He glanced from his loyal Den mother to the elf that had accompanied her into the room. 

If he could have gotten away with it without giving away everything they had been attempting to keep secret, he would have grabbed the elf by the face and crushed his miserable skull between his shaking hands. 

“Mother Shahraz, I can assure you...whatever it is that this…servant, told you was happening, is incorrect. I captured Kael’thas for questioning. I find it best to trust an ally until they prove themselves untrustworthy. Innocent until proven otherwise.” 

He stumbled over his words, fighting against himself to come up with a lie. He glanced over at Sunstrider. Lying on the spot wasn't as easy as Kael’thas made it seem to be. 

“However, I was not made aware that I, as your master, had the need to answer to you, or anyone that I ALLOW to reside inside of my temple.” he turned to face the blood elf that had given them away, his eyes glowing brightly with malice, hatred taking over his heart, “But you...you jealous bastard” He blurted before he was able to stop himself. 

Taking a single step forward, he grabbed the blood elves ear in his trembling fist yanking him forward, dragging his face up to look at him. 

“How dare you…?” He whispered, the ember’s of his eyes sparking with light. “You dare to defy me, boy?” 

The elf looked away resiliently, and Illidan felt his last scrap of patience fall away. Grabbing the elves head in his hands, he glanced over his shoulder at Kael’thas as he twisted his hands together, the backstabber’s neck cracking loudly as Illidan snapped it easily between his fingers. 

Quickly and efficiently wringing the little swines neck. 

Swallowing a lump in his throat at the rising of heat between the two conversing, Kael’thas watched in a mixture of horror and satisfaction as that little worm was dismantled, his corpse colliding with the ground rather unceremoniously. At Illidan’s display of power, and rage, Mother Shahraz let out a melodic laugh, clapping two of her many hands together while keeping the one scimitar directed at the Blood Elf before her. 

“Well well, since ‘Master’ deems himself unable to answer, perhaps the traitor can come forth? You’ve broken him before, Kael’thas, Prince of Nothing, you can do it again, do it for mummy. Tell me you don’t -really- love him and I’ll make your death quick. Lord Illidan does not need a whelp like you disturbing his plans.” 

Kael’thas could have saved himself, he could have used what little power he had to run, to find Felo’melorn and be gone with this wretched place, but he was frozen, standing there in front of Illidan and facing the Matron of the Den. He had heard stories of her abilities to inflict hideous pain to those she deemed unworthy. She was asking him to lie, to deny his feelings and allow her to kill him, for her Master. Perhaps she thought he would lie, to save himself the agony of torture but instead he took a small step forward, swallowing against the point of the blade that threatened so readily to break skin.

“I cannot lie about that. Not to you, and not to him. Do your worst Mother.” 

Laughing bitterly, the Matron lowered her scimitar and pushed herself further into the room, corralling Kael’thas away from her Master. “Traitorous filth!” Looking over at Illidan, Kael’thas wasn’t sure what to say, or what to do. He certainly didn’t expect Lord Illidan to strike down one of his lieutenants for him and so he smiled, a silent way of saying he would take whatever beating she had to dole out. 

There was no beating though, there was nothing, at least that’s what it felt like as everything went silent and all Kael’thas could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He suddenly tasted blood again but he didn’t know why until he looked down. The Matron had impaled him, well and truly through the abdomen with two of her blades, her face inches from his as she embedded the sword tips -- that had protruded from his back -- into the stone wall behind him, the mortar crumbling but not giving way. 

Spluttering and choking in disbelief, Kael’thas wondered why it didn’t hurt, why the taste of his blood didn’t make him gag. Reaching a hand for the Betrayer, who out of the corner of his eye he saw rush the Mother, Kael’thas let the darkness consume him, his memories flashing back to the forefront of his mind, replaying his life when it was filled with nothing but wine, laughter and the sun on his skin.

“NO!” The voice that cried out, rebounding off the walls of the Den was low and guttural, demonic and sinister, almost unrecognizable to Illidan as his own voice. He was moving before he could stop himself - not that he was sure he would've done so had he gained control over his own actions. He slammed into the shivarra with all of his strength, driving her back. His wings springing out around him as he struck her, his fists meeting, connecting, but doing little in the means of damage. 

“You bitch!” He screamed, cursing himself beneath his breath for being caught in a situation without his glaives. He could strike her down easily, if only he had his Warblades. 

“But Master-” She started, seemingly in disbelief at his actions. He silenced her easily, with a punch to her gut that doubled her over and sucked the breath from her lungs. “I was only saving you fro-”

“Shut your mouth!” He bellowed, erupting forward with an uppercut that rattled her teeth together with a sickening crunch that could only have been the sound of her lower jaw breaking. She fell to the floor before him as she snatched one of her many Scimitar that clattered to the ground. 

Coming to stand before her, he raised the weapon above his head, fighting his emotions-right now, at this moment, he was out for blood. He could cry later. 

“This is one love that I do not need saving from…”

Bringing the blade down in a great, swinging arch, it cut through the air with a soft, whirring noise until it landed with a clunk in the back of her head. Tearing it free of her skull, he raised it once more, bringing forth a fountain spray of blood that splashed across his chest and into his open mouth. Again he struck, slicing into her head a second time, and this time, he was absolutely sure that she would never move again. 

*  
He was by a stream, his robes discarded down to their blood red bottoms, and the legs rolled up over his knees. His hair cascaded down his back and the sun shone against his pale skin. Cool water run over his feet and he smiled at the way nature sang in the trees. He was at peace, for the first time since he could remember, nothing plagued his mind and nothing was out to get him. In the distance, someone called his name and he smiled, standing from the water’s edge and collecting his robe and his sword, a firehawk flying down from a nearby tree to land on his shoulder. “Al’ar!” He called out and a great piercing cry shook the earth, the large phoenix flying from what seemed like the sun itself. Al’ar had been one of his...no.. was one of his closest friends and companions. If he had it his way, they would never part. 

“Kael’thas!” 

The voice called again, more impatient and the Blood Elf rolled his eyes, a smile playing over his features. “So impatient! I’m coming!” Picking up his pace from a leisurely stroll to a jog, Kael’thas found himself winded, the path before him darkening and the sound of thunder booming in the distance. “Kael’thas!” Who could have been calling so frantically? Why was the sky so dark? Peering from side to side, Kael’thas realised that his companions were gone, and this his robes had become ragged and worn. 

“H-hello?! Jaina?! Khadgar?!” When there was no answer, the Prince of Elves pressed onward, wincing now with every step. “What is…Happening?” His voice was a rasp as the world around him fell into black, his hand clutching at his stomach and coming away slicked with red. 

Collapsing to the stone earth beneath his feet, Kael’thas was jarred from his memories. He remembered what had happened and as his fading green orbs flickered open, he saw the Matron, or what was left of her lying in her own gore. 

“I-Illidan…” 

He croaked out the other’s name, hand feebly reaching from where he’d landed on the floor after the mortar in the brick have given way to his weight. “Illidan…” It’s the only word he could utter, finally finding the eyes of the Great Betrayer who at once moved to rush to his side. “Please don’t let me forget.” He managed to grab the Demon Hunter’s hand before his body fell limp again, blood trickling from the gaping wounds in his abdomen where the blades had slid out after his impact on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

“Kael’thas!” Illidan's voice was a roar that rang around the room, bouncing off the stone walls and slapping him in the face. Hooves slamming against the stone as he ran, he went to the Elf prince, his eyes taking in the sight of the blood smeared down his chest and bubbling from the corners of his mouth. Reaching out with shaking hands, he rolled him over, gulping thickly as he surveyed the damage. 

Upon seeing the gaping hole in Sunstriders heaving chest, Illidan felt something within him grip tight, squeezing the air from his hitching lungs. He wouldn’t allow this to happen, not now, not ever. 

“Listen to me, “ He started, kneeling in a pool of the elves blood, not caring what gore he would drape himself in. “ Stay awake. Whatever you have to do...stay awake” He whimpered, panic rising within him. Reaching down to the cloth tied around his waist, he tore a scrap from its tattered hem, rolling it into a ball in his hands. He yanked Kael’thas’ own hands from his wound, shoving the slick satin against the hole to try-in vain- to stem the bleeding. 

“I'm coming back. Hold this here. “ In his rambling, he failed to notice his lovers eyes rolling back into his skull, and when he looked up and saw the color draining from the Prince’s face, his heart hammered harder against his sore rib cage. “Kael’thas! Are you listening?!”

When he didn't get a reply, he scrambled to his feet, slipping in the blood slicking the floor beneath him. 

He darted from the room, his wings spreading behind him as he ducked beneath the doorway. When he felt the cool breeze of air on his face, he tensed his muscles, his wings catching the current, just barely, and throwing him into the air. Taking all of his energy, he pushed harder, working as hard and fast as he possibly could to cover the greatest distance in the shortest time possible. 

When he caught sight of the door that he had been searching for, he threw himself to the ground, throwing dust and stone chips into the air as his hooves impacted the ground. 

Throwing the door open, the air burned his lungs as he sucked in a deep breath, his entire body shaking with a force that he had never felt before. 

“Lady Malande!” His voice was cracked and broken as he screamed her name. 

A petite, blonde priestess clad in red and blue robes rounded the corner, looking at him with a gaze that could only portray her confusion. 

“Yes, m’lord? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Without another word he grabbed her, his hands clasping her upper arm painfully. “Come with me, now” He sputtered, leading her from the room. 

He drug her into the Den, ignoring her face as she gasped in surprise at the sight of the puddles of blood coating the floor. 

“What...Lord Illidan. What has happened?!” She gaped, her eyes taking in the sights of a half naked blood elven prince, and a nearly decapitated Matron laying against the opposite wall. 

Pushing her forward, he practically threw her into the ground before Kael’thas. 

“Fix him!”

Looking up from her place on the floor, her eyes shone with a mixture of disbelief and...fear? “Lord, I can't-”

“NO! Use your magic…your healing. I've seen you-”

She shook her head hard, her blonde hair flying around her head like a halo, “no...this is...This is too much. He’s too far gone…”

Kael’thas was gone beyond memories, and images of happy colors, he was falling in an abyss, surrounded by bleak nothingness. He could feel his soul slipping away and he fought it, he fought the pull of death. He wasn’t ready to die, not after tonight. Somewhere in the distance, the Prince could hear someone, or something calling to him. Struggling hard than before, Kael’thas managed to swim for the surface just in time to hear his lover’s voice. It was ordering another to save someone. Save him, perhaps? 

“Illidan…” His voice was dry and weak, eyes fluttering open to see a blurred visage kneeling beside him. Reaching out, a bloodied hand gripped a slender wrist, pulling a gasp from whoever the female was. 

“Tell him… tell him for me..” He spoke as if the female would have any idea what he was talking about. It wasn’t long before his shaking grasp fell from her wrist, his chest fluttering as the rattle of death wheezed in his lungs. Anyone with a brain knew that the Elf wasn’t long for this world. 

The priestess released a shriek when she felt an icy, cold hand grasp her wrist. She pulled away in revulsion, her stomach twisting into a knot. What was happening?! 

“Lord Illidan, what is this?!” She yelled, her voice high pitched and shaking, caught in her throat. Nothing made sense. 

Gulping thickly, she turned to look up at him, shaking the grip on her wrist. She absentmindedly wiped her hand on her robes as she studied the face of her master. 

“I can't- I can't help him now. Why is he…?” She looked back at the pale, pallid figure on the floor, and realization struck her in the face like a punch to the mouth. 

“Prince Kael’thas?!” She groaned, looking into the dying elves face. 

As she studied the glow going out in his eyes, she heard a low, grating snarl behind her. 

“You’ll help him..” Illidan's voice was sharp and cut like a razor, and she felt the chill of fear, as if her body had been dunked in ice water. “You’ll heal him, or your fate will be the same as HERS!” His voice rose slowly, steadily, until he was screaming, pointing towards the demon lay slain against the far wall. 

Lady Malande shook her head heard, searching for the words to say, “lord, I cant! I don't think I….” She stopped, her eyes following the point of his clawed fingers. Mother Sharhaz lay strewn in a puddle of blood and brain matter, her skull shattered and jagged, still oozing blood. 

The priestess hiked a crazed smile onto her pale face, “there is...another way…” She whispered, getting to her feet. “We will change him. Infuse his broken body with the fel energy still residing within her corpse. He will be the first of the illidari” She looked up to him, quickly rising to her feet. “We can turn him...as you were turned.”

Illidan grimaced at the thought of Kael’thas enduring the agony he had subjected himself to...but his mind was made up quickly.

“Lady Malande…fetch me her heart”

Crazed into action by the idea that her life was on the line for a man that had betrayed her Master. Taking a deep breath, the Priest stood up and did her best to avoid slipping in the blood that had all but painted the floor of the den a grisly red. “Yes Master… of course.” Pulling a small blade from the sash that was tied around her waist, Lady Malande knelt over the quickly cooling body of the demon that her Lord had killed. “Okay… I can do this. I can do this.” 

She was a priest and she was carving the heart out of a deceased demon, the Matron Mother of all demons of course. After she’d fetched the heart, she brought it over to Illidan who quickly knelt and all but pried Kael’thas’ mouth open. 

“Come on, Kael’thas. Feed. Eat it.” 

When the dying Elf parted his lips, his teeth sank into the muscle and slowly he fed on the heart, almost unconsciously as the Betrayer pushed more of it into his mouth and made sure the Blood Elf Prince ate it all. When it was through, he wiped the remaining gore on the tattered curtain that was tied around his hips. 

“Step back, Malande.” 

When the Priest had cleared away, Illidan took in a breath, trying to decide if this was something he really wanted to do. It didn’t take him long to make up his mind though. This was Kael’thas, and after tonight… shaking his head, the Lord of the Outlands snarled and allowed the fel power to grow, welling up in his hands before it overflowed, striking his elven lover with the acrid green lightning. Watching as the pallid male’s body jerked and twitched, he let out a scream, convincing himself to continue what must have been torture on even a dying body. 

“My Lord!” Lady Malande covered her ears to block out the scream that Illidan let break from his chest. Finally, after what seemed like eons, the stream of power stopped and Illidan crashed to his knees, chest heaving as he looked on at Kael’thas, wondering if it would even work. 

~*~  
From somewhere deep in the abyss, Kael’thas was pulled from a growing heaviness, a strange radiating power filling his chest, burning him from the inside out before he was sucked down, down in the darkest of pits in that abyss. Screaming, nothing but silence came from his living body. Despite his paled skin, and shallow breathing, Kael’thas had leveled out. Stable as he fell into an unconscious sleep.

Darkness sucked him down until he landed flat on his back in a shadowy landscape. Trees and mountains surrounded him, and before him a single road lay barely stamped into the arid earth. “Hello!?” His voice was hoarse as he screamed for someone, anyone to come to his aid. 

“Hello, Prince of Nothing. Don’t be afraid, mummy is here.” 

Spinning around on his heel, Kael’thas came face to face with the Mother Matron, her frame towering over his as a laugh bellowed from her chest. “You can’t kill me here! This is my realm!” Without a second warning, the Shivarra swung her mighty scimitars and narrowly missed taking his head by a few inches. 

“Insolent boy! STAY STILL!” 

Falling backward, Kael’thas suddenly found himself gripping Felo’melorn, power surging through his core and his stance changing from one of fear to one of radiating hatred. “I will kill you! I will carve the flesh from your bones demon! I WILL DESTROY YOU.” Kael’thas bellowed out his promises and charged forward, the Matron Mother caught off guard was anchored through the chest by the flaming sword, screeching as though she had been lit on fire from the inside. “NO! I will no--” Pulling the sword free in a spray of gore, Kael’thas severed her head in one fell swoop, her corpse hitting the ground after her head. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Kael’thas had carved open the Matron like a beast of burden, ripping her barely beating hard out by the ventricles. Sucking the blood from its chambers, the Prince devoured the muscle as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. When he had consumed the flesh of his fallen prey, he threw his head back and screamed…

Two days, ten hours, and forty three minutes. That’s how long he’d been asleep. That’s how long he’d been in a coma like stasis before he suddenly sat up, the scream carrying through from his dream and into the real world. It was a painful sound, one that woke the bats, the bird and all manners of creature living within the Temple. 

~*~  
Though the hours had stretched into mindless days, Illidan had stayed faithfully along side his love. He had watched him fret painfully in his sleep, tossing and turning.

After watching the elf unconsciously devour the heart he held in his grasp, he had watched the wound in his chest close before his eyes, the color returning to the blood elves beautiful face.

Nearly in tears from the weight that had been lifted from his thick, broad shoulders, he had scooped the prince into his unsteady arms, holding him against his chest as he fled the room, running aimlessly until he reached his personal chamber, deep within the bowels of the black temple.

No living being had ever been in this room, (beside himself) and he had preferred to keep it that way.  
Until now.

Shivering in his panic, he lay the fair elf in the middle of his vast bed, his pale skin stark contrast to the black silk sheets on which he lay.

He ran to a corner of the room, throwing open drawers in a large, metal and polished red wood borough, eyeless gaze searching for a specific item.  
He knew it was here. It had to be here. 

Finally, with a grunt, he reached towards the back of a drawer, claiming the prize he sought. 

Glowing brightly in his hands, he took up a pair of long, heavy metal shackles, those these were unlike any that could be easily found anywhere else in the castle.  
These were the ties that bound him, the betrayer himself, as he suffered the agony of a ten thousand year imprisonment. Imbued with a high elves magic that even he could not break. He kept them simply as a painful reminder of what he had been willing to endure for his people.  
For Tyrande…

He shook the thought of her from his head, huffing. Gone was his desire for her, replaced with a loathing that he felt deeply. He would never allow her to hurt him again.

Stalking towards the bed, he had shackled his love to his thick, iron bedposts, hoping against hope that somehow,someway...it would be enough to hold him as he turned.

It was an agonizing process, sprouting wings, growing horns, and fighting the demon attempting to devour you from within...and Illidan would make sure he was here for every step of the way.

That was two long, painful days ago.

Now, Illidan was awoken from yet another perilous sleep beside his comatose lover. But this time, there was movement behind him. 

“Kael'thas!” He called out in the darkness, but his voice was drowned out as a symphony of screamed tore from the blood elf’s throat.

It had begun…


	9. Chapter 9

The screams didn’t stop, for a solid hour the newborn Demon Hunter screamed in pain, only stopping to draw a breath as he writhed in his shackles. “Illidan! Help me.. Please…. What is happening?!” Fel energy crawled through Kael’thas’ body at an agonizingly slow pace, his pale skin tinged red at the tips of his ears, fingers, and toes. “Get it out of my head! Get it out!” The screams were the worst part, echoing and rebounding off the walls to mix with the cacophonous symphony of his bindings clanging together in a metallic storm that would wear on any mere mortals nerves. After the first hour, Kael’thas’ screams had stopped, the Prince having sat up in the bed, jerking every so often at his bindings. This bed was different, gone were the garish purple sheets and the scent of too many bodies. All that he could smell was him.

“Illidan?! Please… please unchain me. I don’t know what I did but I’m so sorry… I don’t want to go back. I meant everything I said! What did I do?!” 

All the Prince could see was the Mother, over and over again in his head. Sometimes she’d kill him, and others? Others she would suffer her death, drawn out and slow while he ate her still beating heart. He wanted to rid himself of these visions and every muscle collided against the fel-branded chains he wore, the searing pain at the dome of his skull only making his madness worse. 

“My Lord! Illidan! My love! Please! Fucking please help me! All I can see is her! Her… she’s everywhere… god she’s everywhere there’s so much blood.. Somuchblood…”   
His piteous pleas for help turned into insanity stricken mumbles, his body sagging in their constraints for only moments before he lurched against them again. His body was exhausted but the fight inside of his core was defiant, refusing to give up, even as claws grew from his fingertips and horns began their ascent from his skull, blood trickling from the broken flesh and bone, matting his waist length hair. 

“She’s everywhere… make her go away…”   
Illidan felt the pain, like a throbbing, pulsing ball in his chest. He hurt so bad inside, listening to his love scream in searing agony, fighting against the unbreakable shackles.

Wrenching his wrists against the metal, trying to complete   
the impossible task, Illidan feared he would hurt himself more, break his own wrists.

Speaking softly, he reached out in the dull light of the sunrise streaming in his barred window, wrapping his numb fingers around his blood elves thrashing arms, his muscles tense, as taut as steel cables beneath his flesh.

“Stop...Kael'thas...stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Please. Try to breathe, listen to my voice” bringing the sprouting claws to his lips, he kissed them gently, in an ignored attempt to soothe the pain. “I am so sorry for what I did to you. For this…”

His voice cracked, broken as he spoke, “I couldn't bear the thought of watching you die. I'm selfish…”

He jerked away as another scream erupted from the once mighty Prince. 

Watching the morphing face of his lover, he watched as his glowing green eyes darted around the room. The hallucinations, unfortunately he remembered them all too well.

Coming to rest on his knees, he grabbed the Sin'dorei’ face in his hands, forcing him to pay attention. He knew what was coming next, and he would do anything to avoid it.

“Look at me, don't look at her.” He held the blood elves twitching hands in his grasp, holding on as if his life itself depended upon it.  
“Mummy’s here, darling… come to me, I’ll soothe all of your pain. Come darling… come on.” 

The voice of the deceased Matron was like thick caramel, dripping and syrupy sweet. If Kael’thas was any further gone he would have listened to her. Instead, he sobbed, hanging his head after freeing it from Illidan’s grasp. “So many voices. It hurts… why is this happening?” Kael’thas had thought he knew pain when Kil’jaeden had pumped him full of demonic power, a temporary curse that had bled out upon being defeated in the Magister’s Terrace. If that was pain, this agony didn’t have a name. “Illidan. I love you. Let me see your eyes…One last time, let me see them.” Lifting his head, his arms relaxed to an almost normal position, claws cutting away the blindfold so that he might drink in those virulent burning embers. So he too, would look like this? Blinded forever with only the spectral sight to see? 

“You’re so beautiful, my love, my darkness.” For a moment, all was at peace until suddenly, Kael’thas’ face went pale and he cried out, Illidan’s face having blurred out, only for Matron Shahraz to swoop in, screaming. In an instant, his hands flew for his face, claws managing to rend the flesh of his brow and one cheek in four deep, jagged lines before the strong, calloused hands of the Blood Elf’s lover gripped his wrists almost tight enough to shatter the bone. 

Screaming when he was forced to torment the visions, despite the sting of blood dripping from his brow and into his eyes. “Why?! Why won’t you let me rid myself of her… please Illidan. If you love me… please. I can’t do this! Make her go away!” Blood and ruined flesh now marred the one beautiful face of the Prince, his eyes however, were still intact, burning with the fear of a thousand years of torture, madness and death. 

NO!” Illidan screamed, his lungs on fire from the force of his outburst. He could handle the long, jagged horns Sprouting from his lovers scalp, splitting his scalp and bringing blood to fall in rivers down his pale face. He could handle the claws sprouting from the once soft and delicate fingertips. He could even handle the thick, leathery wings that fought to tear themselves through the smooth, slick flesh of Kael’thas’ back…

But one thing he could not handle, or even bare to think about....Was his prince losing his pulsing viridescent eyes. He clung to their depths, as if he could get lost in them, like emerald wading pools he could swim in for hours. They reminded him of what he once was. Before he had become a monster. His eyes reminded Illidan of the green and lush forests he had frolicked in as a child, before Malfurion hated him…

He shook the thought from his head, looking away to compose himself. He held the quivering wrists of the royal Blood elf, clutching them to his own chest. 

Another jerk wracked Kael’thas’ small frame, and Illidan turned again to face him, the glowing embers of his eyes. 

“Fight this...Kael’thas…please” He muttered, a look of panic on his face as he noticed the trails of open flesh across his lover’s troubled brow, parting the perfect flesh and bringing blood to drip into his eyes, red to swirl among the green. 

“I need your eyes. To keep me whole. They are all I have left....All I have to remind me...of what humanity I have left within me…”  
Never in his life had Kael’thas felt such pain, his head and back felt as though they were being torn apart from the inside, his chest ached from how hard his heart thundered against his ribs and his eyes, if only he could close them. If only he could block out the visions that danced through his mind he’d be able to make it. He could deal with the pain, but her? He couldn’t deal with her.

Blinking the blood from his emerald hues, the nearly deranged Blood Elf found his lover’s worried face, and that alone forced more tears to pour down his cheeks. His sobs were enough to break the heart of the strongest man, but they were quieter, more for himself than anyone that could hear him. “I’ll do it... For you. Please don’t leave.” Every muscle in his body felt as though it had been fed to Gul’dan’s minions repeatedly and they would feel as such for days to come, unbeknownst to Kael’thas. 

✦✦✦✦

For three days after, Kael’thas would alternate between sobbing and quiet shaking, his arms having finally dropped to his sides on the second day, eyes blinking absently as if the worst of the hallucinations had left him numb. The wounds on his brow had already healed but in their wake they left scars, perfectly patterned through his once flawless face. On the third day, the pain had started to wane, that or Kael’thas had just grown used to the agony, his horns had formed, spiraling from his crown in a color so dark that his silken hair stood no chance at ever blending in and the wings that unfurled haphazardly from his shoulders were ragged and torn, wet like a butterfly’s might be after coming out of it’s cocoon. It had been five and a half days since Kael’thas had for all intents and purposes died, and for the first time, he felt like he could breathe without screaming. 

Still there were the whispers in the back of his mind, but they were a mere hiss of words, shadows that could easily be mistaken for something in the real world. Reaching up toward his face when he found his vision blurred and distorted, Kael’thas wondered if maybe Illidan had failed at holding him back, perhaps all that was left were the green, burning sockets of his lover. Instead he found a blindfold of sorts, hastily tied around his head from the silk sheets he lay on now. Grunting as his claws nicked his face upon pulling it off, Kael’thas snarled and squinted his eyes against the midday sun that streamed through the room, falling backward and curling to lay on his side, his face quickly covered by a pillow that was nearby. He was still chained, still restrained from moving and while he felt like there were a million white-hot daggers climbing through his body, his mind had cleared. At least for now. 

Moving his head to try and get to an itch that his hands couldn’t, a wet sounding tear alerted him to the fact that his new… adornments had caught a different pillow and had quite easily torn the down from it’s casing, feathers pooling out of the hole that his horns had left. First he’d almost blinded himself a second time with unruly claws and now he was destroying Illidan’s bed with a set of horns too big for his head. Rolling onto his back brought a different kind of pain, his wings crumpling against his back and pulling a yelp from his throat. 

“What in the nine SUNS! GOD DAMMIT! FUCK!” 

More illiterate screams and curses flew from the fledgling’s mouth, the pain having been traded in for more than a hefty dose of annoyance and irritation. 

“ILLIDAN!” 

The Betrayer heard his name called from the room he had not threatened to venture far from for nearly a week now.

He guessed it was about time he had woken, after all. It was nearly time for his branding if he hoped to keep the bitch inside of him at bay.

“Kael’thas?” He called, placing his palm against the smooth wood of his chamber door. Without waiting for a response, he pressed the door open, eyes adjusting to the bright light that streamed through the window. Blinking away the brightness, he took in the sights that he found upon his bed. 

Kael’thas perched on his hands and knees, his new, tender wings falling across his body like a shroud, limp and still dripping against his thighs. Feathers clung to his demonic horns, like an evil crown above his perfect head. When he glanced over his shoulder at Illidan, it was all the Betrayer could do to fight back a bark of laughter. Feathers rained in the air around the fair elven Hunter, one hanging precariously from the tip of a curved, sickle sharp horn 

“Do you need...help, Sunstrider?” He asked, wincing from the effort he took to hold back his cackles.   
Spinning around when he heard Illidan enter the room, Kael’thas reached in vain for his head. “It itches! Goddess it fucking itches.” Come to think of it, his entire body itched. It could have had something to do that he was covered in a combination of Goddess knew what and it had been stuck to his skin for going on a week. “Can you scratch my head? Please?" He asked the other, his voice defeated and wings trying in vain to puff up and flutter, as if irritated that his pride had failed him. They couldn’t do much more than twitch though and that alone had him growling. 

“And… close the curtains? My eyes are killing me.” He was squinting now, wanting to look at his lover but at the same time being faced with the task of ignoring the sun that streamed through the barred off windows. “Sorry I ruined your bed…” His voice took on a more pathetic tone at that, his legs folding beneath himself so that he was sitting with his legs criss crossed, hands balanced on his bare thighs. 

“What happened, Illidan? W-was this my punishment or…?” He truly didn’t remember his encounter with the Matron, only the horrifying dreams after it that had plagued him for nearly a week without proper rest. “It doesn’t seem like much of a punishment… being like you. Are there others?” His wings twitched again, a wet suctioning slurp pulling them from the skin of his back and making Kael’thas cringe. “Illidan…” He whined, lifting his hands as if repulsed to touch himself. “I’m covered in… b-blood and.. Sweat and WHATEVER THIS STICKY… stuff.. Is coming off of these useless wings and… god is that cum?!” He was vain before, and it seemed that trait hadn’t gone anywhere, and if anything it had increased. 

“I just want to be clean… and dry and…” He sniffed and for no reason at all, other than being chained to a bed and his body feeling as though he’d never be clean again, the once prideful, strong Mage, started to cry again. 

He felt a twinge of guilt, and just the tiniest sliver of...what was that...fear? 

“Come on Kael’thas. I’ll take you to the shower. “ he said slowly, quietly, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. The bathroom was across the hall...and it had mirrors. 

He supposed he could run ahead, break them all or...cover them, But what would be the point? Kael’thas was bound to look into a reflective surface eventually. Best to get it over with quickly. Extending a hand to his shattered elven lover, he helped him up from the bed. Draping the black sheets around the bruised and battered Prince’s waist, he lead him to the door, slowly and carefully prying it open. Taking a deep breath to steel himself against the tirade that was bound to occur, he lead the fairer elf from the room, grimacing as the sound of tinkling cutlery and hushed voices down the hall. The Dining hall…

The dining hall was right around the corner and he heard the unmistakable laughter of Veras Darkshadow. Holding a finger to his lips, he eased the door open and guided Sunstrider inside. He wasn't quite ready to explain himself to the rest of the Council, assuming Lady Malande had kept her word and stayed quiet. 

Sniffling quietly when Illidan seemed to pity his frail and bruised ego, the Prince allowed the Betrayer to unchain him and pull him from the bed, his steps sluggish and his fingers digging into his lover’s hand. Leaving the room for the first time in a week, Kael’thas had been about to state that Illidan didn’t answer his question from before when the other made the motion for him to stay quiet. There were voices coming from down the hall and it was then that Kael’thas figured it out. 

No one knew that he was still alive. Part of him crumbled when he figured out that he was still a secret, but of course he really couldn’t blame Illidan. He still wasn’t sure what had happened, but all of those questions flew out of his mind the second he stepped into the bathroom. Bathroom was the wrong word for the glorious room. It had a steaming tub the size of a small pool with floors made of black marble and a mirror the size of a window. Catching a glance in that mirror, Kael’thas saw his reflection for the first time since he had ‘died’. 

His skin was the color of cream, as usual but there was a tinge of red to his cheekbones, and his fingers, even the flesh where his horns had formed was tinged red. His lips were full and pink, but beyond that, he was absolutely horrified. His hair fell in stringy mats, pale and lacking of its one glorious golden sheen, there were scars upon his flawless brow and his body… his body was bruised, battered and covered in goddess knew what, a combination of everything a body could secrete and then some. “W-wha… w-w..wh..” Almost as if it had built up like a geyser ready to explode, Kael’thas body trembled, his eyes widening and already pale skin losing it’s color. 

“WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS. LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT MY HAIR. MY HAIR ILLIDAN!!! IS THAT BLOOD IN MY HAIR!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME-- OH MY GOD MY FACE!” 

His facial hair was matted and thick with blood, sweat and whatever that sticky residue had been that came out of his back. He was wheezing in between screams as he scrambled forward, gawking into a mirror and massaging the skin of his cheeks. “A-are… are those SCALES?” At his temples, and on parts of his clavicle a row of shimmering ruby scales had grown, glowing in their own form of beauty. The beauty behind the mess was unseen to the Prince however, his meltdown only beginning as he ran from the first mirror to the next, rage boiling over inside of him until those glowing green orbs all but exploded with power, a beam of fel fire shattering the glass in front of him and subsequently knocking him backward onto his ass, an ass by the way that felt as though it too had been double-fucked by a herd of felhounds. 

“Even MY ASS HURTS. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I'M UGLY! Nowyou’llneverwantme!” A scream, as raw and feral and heartbroken as the first he’d emitted echoed through the bathing hall, and subsequently into the dining hall, where suddenly, the voices stopped. Clambering over toward the mirror he’d just destroyed, Kael’thas ignored the way the glass sliced through his hands and knees, his body quivering and twitching as he pressed himself against the porcelain of the standalone basin. He never wanted to see his face again. 

From down the hall, it had sounded as though a wild beast was on the loose, Lady Malande knew exactly what was happening but played the fool as the rest of the council took up arms, ready for anything. Veras was the first from the grand hall, feet swift as they carried their body to the doorway of the bathing hall, eyes falling on the broken glass soaked in blood, the body coiled in the corner out of fear… or perhaps loathing and Lord Illidan, whose wings were sagging and whose face was tired. 

“Lord Illidan…” The Ebony haired Blood Elf took in the scene with a look of concern and confusion. “We heard screaming…” 

The rest of the council had arrived, Lady Malande looking paler by the moment. 

Illidan released a heavy, long sigh, “Everything is fine Council, I assure you. We just had a bit of a problem with my guests...uh” Words failed him. Scrambling to think of something to say, he found it was made quite obvious for him as Kael’thas straightened, turning to stare over his twitching shoulder, his horns curving up from his forehead in a sinister shadow above his furrowed brow, his eyes glowing with a heat he had never seen within their heated depths. 

“My guests…transformation”

Truly, and for the first time since he changed, Illidan saw true hatred in his lovers eyes, though he could only hope it wasn't towards him. 

“Lord Kael’thas seems to have so graciously volunteered to become your predecessor as a Demon Hunter…isn't that right, my lord?” Lady Malande spat the words like venom, hiking a smug smile onto her cool, porcelain features. 

“Uh...that’s correct” Illidan added with a nod. 

Gathios stepped forward, looking concerned, “You chose this…this...TRAITOR?!?” He yelled, his face scrunched with malice. “My lord, I cannot belie-”

“ENOUGH!” Illidan silenced him with a flick of the wrist, the back of his hand striking across the paladin’s face with a harsh crack. 

“You dare question my decisions as your master, Gathios?”

Lady Malande stepped forward, grabbing the shoulders of her old friend and pulling him towards the door, “of course not, master. He was totally out of line. Please…allow me to speak to him. Alone”

Without waiting for another word, she steered her peer through the door and out of sight. Within seconds of the door sliding closed, Illidan heard their hushed voices, screaming whispers as Lady Malande and Gathios argued heatedly. 

Small quips and slices of their conversation reached his ears, but he pushed it away as he turned towards his other council members, Veras and Zeravor. 

“As I said, I have everything under control, though I am grateful at your quick response to the thought of my danger, however…”

From the hallway, a screeching female voice arose over the other, sound heated and annoyed, “BECAUSE! THEY HAD SEX!”

Illidan brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, a sigh releasing from him in a whoosh of air, “You may go, council. Thank you”


	10. Chapter 10

At the sound of commotion, hushed arguments and the scent of other bodies in the room, Kael’thas had turned from the corner, his eyes falling on Veras and instantly, hatred burned, like coals in a roaring fire the anger he felt… It was almost surreal. He remembered that night, the night before he was defeated, before he’d betrayed his love. Veras Darkshadow. The first and most prominent of the Illidari Council. Before they were council, they were soldiers, Lord Illidan’s finest and Kael’thas remembered everything. 

“YOU” Veras blinked away his confusion to focus on the man that had crawled from the corner, the amount of sheer rage in his eyes was palpable. A newborn Demon Hunter was as dangerous, if not more by tenfold as the demon that coursed through their veins. Their lack of control…

“Kael’thas…” Veras’ voice remained cool and measured, even as the chest of the Hunter before him heaved, that anger burning brighter. He knew then that Kael’thas remembered. Remembered his life before the Terrace, and part of him withered. He’d hidden the truth for so long, and now? Now it was about to come spilling forth and this time he doubted he’d be able to lie to his Lord and turn him against the Blood Elf in the room. 

“You were there… You were there the night Kil’jaeden came to me in my dreams. I spoke to you brother, I trusted YOU but you… you brushed me off, you knew I was vulnerable and yet you allowed me to lead the assault knowing…” His voice broke and he snarled, wings finally unfurling and casting a sinister shadow across the floor, broken glass shimmering under the altered light. “You knew I would fail. That I would fall prey to his promises. I begged you for help that night. Help me brother. Get the voices out of my head BROTHER. YOU ARE MY KIN.” The ruby scales and flecks of skin seemed to glow, vibrating with unbridled rage. 

Zeravor had taken a step back, regarding the situation carefully as well as keeping an eye on Lord Illidan. He too knew the truth, but he had never shown his face. Perhaps he would be spared if he played none the wiser. Veras however was shaken to the core, the colour draining from his cheeks. “Prince Kael’thas… I truly didn’t know. I didn’t know that it was such a threat… that your mind was so weak.” The last words sounded just slightly too venomous and the resulting snarl hushed even the voices outside of the door, as if listening to what was happening.

“WEAK?! DO YOU CALL ME WEAK NOW? GET OUT!” The same power from before exploded forth with an almost atomic power, beams of pure fel fire slamming into Veras’ body and throwing him backward against the door. It wouldn’t kill him, surely, but the rage… such rage he felt, it was strong enough that the power hadn’t knocked him back this time, he stood, muscles as tense as razor wire twitching under heated flesh. When Veras and Zeravor both fled the room, one propping the other as he limped, Kael’thas’ wings fell, a strangled cry pouring from his throat. 

“I am sorry Illidan. I am so sorry…” 

Lady Malande and the other had stopped in the doorway, a look of pity on the female’s face. “Lord Illidan?” She asked, only to be met with a lifted hand and the quiet order to leave. Pulling her colleague from the frame of the room, she tried her best to close the unhinged door, leaving both Illidan and his lover in the stark silence of the bathing hall. 

“....What….”

Illidan turned to him, his eyes narrowed and twitching. He turned towards Kael’thas his wings sprouting from his back, larger and more intimidating than the wings belonging to the Prince of the Blood Elves.

“You mean to tell me…” He whispered, taking a step forward, “That you weren't the only one…that I trusted...who stabbed me in the back?!”

He rounded on Kael’thas with a burning anger in his eyes. 

“And you knew….” He slammed his hand against the cool, bathroom wall, cracking the tile and shaking the floor around them, “And yet you didn't tell me?!”

“Get in the shower…” He ordered, turning towards the door, “ill be back”

As the door slid closed behind him, he hoped Kael’thas could hear the last words he growled, “ignore any screaming you hear…”

Trembling violently when Stormrage turned on him, Kael’thas could almost taste the anger on his words and it made his stomach lurch. “I… I…” He had known but it wasn’t as though he could have tried to convince Illidan that his favoured Council member had been a large part in the reason he’d been betrayed in the first place. The Betrayer would have very easily laughed him out of the room before dragging him back and skinning him alive. 

“Illidan…” 

There wasn’t a chance to say anything else before the order to clean himself up was uttered and the smaller whisper danced over Kael’thas sensitive ears. “Ignore any screaming you may hear…” It made his spine tight and he sagged when he was left alone in the empty room, his steps almost as hollow as he felt as he climbed into the large shower, a square made of glass that had more shower heads than he’d ever seen, even at the Terrace. It took him a moment to figure them all out but once he had, Kael’thas busied himself with cleaning the week’s worth of filth from his body, ignoring the screams of terror that were either coming from the council or his head. 

He spent almost an hour under the hot spray of water, scrubbing his hair several times until each strand shone, the pale color seeming permanent. His facial hair had been a different story, having to be shaved off as the gunk that had matted it together had refused to wash out. When he was done in the shower, his naked body was flushed pink from the scrubbing and the aching in his head and back had considerably lessened. It was then that he made his way to the naturally filled soaking tub, one maybe of obsidian and heated by the natural spring the water came from. He wasn’t sure of the process, but he didn’t question it, instead sinking into the almost too-hot water with the smallest of groans, his wings draped over either side, as limp as he was in the basin itself. 

The screaming had stopped but still Illidan had not returned. The Blood Elf wasn’t sure why he’d been so angry at him, but the mere thought of his wrath made him squeeze his eyes shut, the overwhelming stress causing the whispering in his head to whistle, the whispers becoming screams and one of the voices standing out almost as if she were in the room. 

“Mummy’s here, darling. Shhhh, don’t worry, you’ll be alright. You’re powerful now, so very powerful. Listen to mummy, you’ll be juuuuust fine.” 

Her voice was a soothing salve to the screaming in his head and Kael’thas had nothing else to focus on, his hands twitching as they gripped the sides of the obsidian tub.

Illidan returned to the room after what seemed like an eternity later-or longer. Shoving the door open, he held what could only be described as a black fire iron in his hands, dragging its red hot tip along the ground behind him as he moved into the room. 

“It was him, wasn't it…?” He asked, bringing a clawed hand up to his face to watch as the rivers of blood dripped from his claws, clotting just slightly before the fell, splattering to the floor. 

“Veras Darkshadow…” he whispered, allowing his hand to fall to the side, still walking slowly into the room. 

He shrugged, his wings dancing across his back, shadows in the dim light, “It doesn't matter. He has been…taken care of…for the moment”

He knelt beside the tub, gazing up into Kael’thas’ confused eyes, “As far as the task at hand…” he pulled up the fire iron, holding it between them until he felt its heat radiating against his face. “It’s time for your branding”  
Lost inside of his head, Kael’thas was humming quietly, a small smile on his face as fingers danced through the blood-tinged water. In the Lord’s absence, the Prince had found comfort in the Mother’s voice, claws carving intricate patterns on his chest, only to feel them miraculously heal beneath his very fingers. It was only when the scent of the other, and the blood on his hands pervaded his senses did he snap out of his reverie and turn still confused eyes to the Betrayer. 

“Illidan…?” 

Lifting a shaking hand, he studied the way the claws had been ripped from their beds, already starting to grow back. “Who? Oh… Veras… yes, I suppose, though, it was so very long ago. He never touched me, I only… the wine was.” He offered a small smile, swirling eyes glancing down at the searing iron that was mere inches from his face. 

“Branding? No, she wouldn’t like that. She wouldn’t like that at all.” 

The same mangled hand pushed the iron away, the sizzle of his flesh raising no reaction. He could still hear her singing in his head, melodies that made that smile on his face almost permanent. “I love you, you know, so very much. I always have…. I should get out of this water, I’ll get all wrinkly.” 

His voice was wistful as he stood, water dripping off of his pale, perfect form and his ruined hand leaving a bloody print in it’s wake. Where he had thought the wounds had healed had all been in his mind, the water making them seem as if the bleeding had stopped. When he had stood, and the water had fell, a sheet of blood replaced it, perfectly carved patterns that matched the shape of Illidan’s scars had been carved into his flesh, and from the look on Kael’thas confused face, he knew nothing of it. He only had eyes for the male in front of him, and ears for the sweet voice inside of his head. 

His narrowed eyes grew wide from his concern. “Kael’thas….” Dropping the iron to the floor with a clatter, he reached into the blood stained water, pulling the elven princes hands up to his face, studying them intently in the low light. 

“What is this…what have you done to yourself?!” He cried out, his voice threatening to tear a hole in his vocal cords at the force of it. He should have known better than to leave a fledgling demon hunter alone. He should have known better than to let him sit with the voices in his head as company. 

“Kael’thas!” He called, grasping firmly to the elven princes thin wrists and heaving him out of the bathtub, to flop onto the floor like a stranded trout. 

“What have you done?! Where is this blood coming from? Where-” his question was cut short as he looked down, noticing the Sin'dorei’s raging erection. 

“What is she telling you….?”

He asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
The only reaction to being pulled from the basin and thrown to the floor was a small grunt, his water and blood slicked body turning to lay on it’s back. “Her voice, her voice is so sweet.” Almost purring out the words, the Blood Elf writhed, hands roaming over his carved up body. “I wanted to be as pretty as you, do you like them?” They were obvious now that the blood had slowed, the thin patterns carved over pale skin. They would heal, but they would scar just as the wounds on his brow had. 

“Your teeth left no scar, Illidan. You’ll need to rectify that.” He shivered against the cold floor, a giggle chattering through his teeth. “She is singing to me, my love~ Keeping me company. She wants me to come to her, but she’s dead. Dead dead dead.” He frowned and then sat up, crawling on his hands and knees toward the Betrayer’s hooves. “I don’t want her. I don’t want her in my head. I want you. I want you everywhere.” 

He was lost in his own head, but beyond the drunken mumbles and possessed happiness, there was fear, unseen and untraceable, but it was there nonetheless.


	11. Chapter 11

Illidan released a wounded sigh, his ears drooping just slightly. The sadness stood out like warpaint on his face. Even in death, that blasted hag wouldn't get off his damn back. 

Why had he accepted her into his temple, again? 

“Listen, lover. Now is not the time. If we don't get you branded...she will…” He stopped, unable to properly convey his emotions. He wanted to be strong, to be the Lord he had always been, but something about seeing Kael’thas crawling towards him, wet and bleeding...had his muscles stiffening. 

Especially the muscle between his legs. 

“If we don't brand you….you aren't protected against the demon inside of you....” he muttered, slowly, carefully kneeling down as Kael’thas came towards him. Fumbling, his fights fought to find the brand laying on the floor, slowly cooling against the tile. He took it up slowly, still watching his prince. 

In one swift, fluid motion, almost too fast for the eyes, he grabbed Kael’thas around the throat, wrenching him up and shoving him against the cold metal of the bathtub, spinning him around, bent forward of the water, he hooked one arm around his neck, bringing the iron in his hands forward. Placing the metal pole against the pale elves throat, he grabbed onto the end, using it as a vice to pull the Sin’dorei back against him. As his fingers contacted the white-hot metal, he released a choking grasp, the iron sizzling as it cooled against his scaly palm. 

“Tell me...What do I have to do to get your mind off of her…and onto me….”  
“Don’t listen to that fool! Listen to Mummy, darling, come now, what does he have that I don’t? I can wrap you in my arms and love you… that mongrel can’t love anyone!” 

Kael’thas mewled at the voice in his head, his wings twitching and hands flexing when he was pulled back firmly into Illidan’s chest. “She said you can’t really love me. Do you love me, Illidan? Are you going to brand me?~” His voice was almost singsong as he giggled, his hands -- with claws fully regrown -- lifted to grip the iron that was holding him by the throat against his lover’s chest. In his right mind, Kael’thas would have been afraid. He’d never really liked fire, funny for a Fire Mage. 

“She wants me to call her Mummy~” His voice was edging on that of insanity, his laughter growing from innocent to mad. “Can I call you Daddy instead?” He slumped against Illidan’s chest, writhing and beginning to fight the Betrayer’s hold. “If you don’t want me, let her take me! Her voice!” His length was impossibly hard and yet he felt nothing but a burning pit of white hot desire inside of him. Whether it was for the Mother, or for Illidan was yet to be known.

“Damn you, Demon bitch!” Illidan’s anger erupted like a volcano, his eyes flaring behind his blindfold, a snarl rumbling deep in his throat. 

After everything he had done for her, allowed her in his sacred temple...she had done this. 

Yanking backwards, he smothered Kael’thas’ hands against his collarbone, pressing the brand against his bobbing adam’s apple. 

“Why yes...I will brand you….” He muttered, his hands sparking with fel energy, the white hot tip of the brand turning a poisonous green. 

Shoving him forward, he dangled the elves pretty face over the blood tinged water, wrapping the silvery blonde locks around his quaking fist. 

“Why, yes…why don't you call me ‘daddy...you little slut” His voice was dripping honey and satin, soft and falling around them like rain. With a final jerk, he pressed the glowing fel infused iron against the elves throat, purring as it sizzled against his skin.   
“Noo! Darling don’t let him take me away! NOOOO” The scream that left his throat was undeniable, a fog had lifted and his mind, no longer filled with the hum of seduction felt as though it were on fire. Gagging at the smell of his own burning flesh, Kael’thas twitched and convulsed, his body jerking violently as he struggled in vain to free himself from the searing pain that was shooting through every nerve in his body. Every nerve ending felt like it had been dipped in pleasure, but beyond that, pain seemed to be king. Panting out his lover’s name, weak hands grappled for the hot iron to no avail. 

After what seemed like an endless amount of hours -- which had only been moments of a minute -- Kael’thas was freed, his body sliding to the ground where he caught himself on the ledge of the tub. Voice hoarse from screaming, the Prince turned his body until he faced his Lord, the front of his throat raw from the brand but his eyes no longer containing a glazed fog. His mind was sharp, alert, and free from the hissing of voices. “A-after that… I think you owe me an explanation…” He offered Illidan a lopsided grin that spoke of how spent his body was from the struggling, the fighting, and apparently, the last week of his life.   
“Everything she said, inside of my mind, was it true? Did you turn me into this? To save me?” Kael’thas knew everything else had been a lie, but he didn’t bother to bring it up, instead all but clawing his way up the front of the other’s legs. On his knees, before his Lord. How fitting. 

“Illidan. Thank you. For everything you have done. I don’t deserve you. I know everything she said was a lie.”

Pushing his way up the taller male’s body, Kael’thas slid his hands over Illidan’s bare chest, slender wings unfurling as if they had a mind of their own. “So, Daddy? That’s uh, I mean, if it’s what floats your… well, you know.” 

There was another smile on his lips, a pink flush at the tips of his cheeks. 

Upon seeing his lover return to who he once was, a cool smile played at Illidan’s lips. 

He listened to him rant, containing a chuckle. Hold a man down with a sweltering hot brand and this is how he reacts. He’d have to remember that, placing this idea into the ‘doesnt work’ part of his brain. 

Upon reaching an impasse, Illidan blinked slowly, pulling in a lungful of air. 

“You don't remember, do you? What she did to you? What happened when you stood up to her in the Den? The ritual we performed....” His eyes narrowed, “You really don't remember?”

Grasping Kael’thas’ shoulders, he pushed him back, holding him at arms length to study him. Really looking at him for the first time in days. Gone was the shame of what he had turned his lover into, the guilt at the agony he felt. Replaced with a newfound appreciation for his beauty. 

He took in the black, curved horns, dark as midnight against the white-blonde hair that cascaded down the elves shoulders. His eyes, those deep, fathomless eyes, somehow darker, more shadowed, almost feline in shape. A claw mark ran down one eye, starting just below the line of his horns, extending nearly down to his full, pink lips. Somehow the scar and done naught to mar his beauty, if anything it lent a hand. His nose, god-like and perfectly straight. His throat jittered nervously as he gulped. 

Why? Fear, Illidan cursed himself. He hated the fear between them. He wanted nothing more than to destroy the emotion, crushing it between his hands. 

He looked up, realization hitting him. “You don't remember the elf? The one you spit at?”

He shook his head, disbelieving, “What DO you remember?”  
Swallowing softly when he was pushed back to be studied, Kael’thas tilted his head and blinked those endless eyes. An ocean’s depths of emotion swirled within the viridian hues as he took in Illidan the same was the Betrayer seemed to take him in. Shaking his head when Illidan asked what he remembered, Kael’thas hummed and rocked back on the heels of his feet, trying to place the last thing he remembered. 

“Well, I remember the stream, oh, and Al’ar! Where is he? I remember…” 

Screwing his eyes shut, Kael’thas shook his head and disagreed with himself. 

“No… no those were memories. No. I remember...I was in the Den, there were a lot of Blood Elves, and I remember you, you were so angry… said I needed to be punished.” 

Thinking harder, Kael’thas rubbed at his temples, shivering as he moved away from Illidan and pulled a towel off of a nearby hook, wrapping the thick material around his waist. Pacing, the Prince finally stopped in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection. 

“I remember us. Together. I remember telling you the truth. I remember the way you felt inside of me and what you told me when we were done.” There was a small smile on his face at that as he studied his features, lips pursed slightly at the scar that bisected the right side of his face. “I remember feeling like a weight had been lifted from my chest but then it all went black. I was cold, but I can’t… I can’t remember. I heard her voice in my head, in my dreams, I saw her die again and again. She killed me and then I’d kill her but…” 

Turning to look at Illidan from across the bathroom, Kael’thas leaned back against the sink, a hand moving to the raw wound at his throat. 

“I remember telling you I loved you, and then… I remember waking up in your room, in agony. I remember the last… two days maybe?” He recounted his last memory after their actions in the Den, he’d lost three days of his memory, and only just remembered his dreams, and the horrors he’d experienced while going mad. 

“I feel like I forgot something. Something important. She never told me why you did it… in my head she just… she said you did it to save me for yourself but that didn’t make sense. To take me for yourself, maybe? I…” He paused, looking down at the claws sprouting from his delicate fingers. 

“Illidan, what happened? Tell me what I did, please… I remember betra-- I remember that and I remember Darkshadow… and what we did I just… I lost the last week of my life, it seems. It’s all shadows and whispers.” 

Illidan grinned at the mention of being inside of the elven prince, his heart soaring,, 

“You stood up to her...for me…and I watched that demon bitch shove her sword through your chest and I…have never wanted to die more than I did at that moment.”

“I attacked her. Fetched Lady Malande with the hope that she could heal you. She said she couldn't...You were too close to death. So ripping out the fool demons heart and shoving it down your throat was my only option, Kael’thas….please believe that. I would never wish….” he gestured with a flourishing motion, “this...upon anyone. Least of all you.”

After a moment he turned back to gaze at Kael’thas’ reflection in the floor length mirror. 

“I saved you because I couldn't stand to be...Without you. I couldn't stand to see you take your last breath”

It quickly dropped to the floor upon hearing “Darkshadow” His nose wrinkled in disgust and he turned his head.

“What exactly is it...that...you did ...with Veras? Prince Kael’thas “ His words were grating, harsh and poisonous, and he spat them as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.

Listening to everything Illidan told him, Kael’thas paled throughout the entire story, watching Illidan in the mirror instead of turning to face him. So he had turned him into his image, to save hi life. Out of greed or love, Kael’thas wasn’t sure, but perhaps it was a bit of both. 

“You saved my life, and gave me a brand new one. I mean, it’ll take some adjusting, what with a head of horns that are too heavy for my neck, wings that don’t cooperate and claws that get stuck in the worst of places… but I am happy. I feel as though maybe the stain of my past life was washed away, not that it means all is forgotten…” 

Peering up through surprisingly dark lashes, Kael’thas’ green orbs swirled and burned, his jaw twitching when Veras was mentioned. “Veras…” His voice was bitter as he began, starting to pace again as if standing still would force him to lose his nerve. “It was long ago, Illidan, he was still a soldier, you hadn’t even dreamed up a council yet. You and I… we were colleagues, we trusted each other but I could tell that with what Tyrande had done to you, you would never see the way I looked at you. Not really…”

Kael’thas knew that glazing over his past would just lead to complications and so he took a breath, watching Illidan as if to gauge his reaction. “Veras and I… we would often train together, or rather, I would train him and he would try to thwart my attacks. We became quite close over months of time together and one night, unlike any other, the wine came more often than usual and before long we…” He cringed before saying the next part. “He claimed he had never lain with a man, and that he would very much like to try it, lest the Legion took his life before he knew what it was like. I of course offered my services, both being under the influence, we spent that one night together. He didn’t ever touch me, I wouldn’t let him, he was tied in fact and I… I let my lusting for you take over. I think I hurt him Illidan and less than a week later those dreams came and when I confided in him he… he did what was spoken of earlier.”

Still pacing, Kael’thas measured to see if Illidan was about to strike him down, every muscle in his body corded and ready to flee, because he knew he’d never win a fight. “Illidan, even with him, all I could think about was you. He never… no one has ever done what you did the other night. You were the first.” He was both being honest and trying to placate his lover, knowing his penchant for nasty outbursts. 

“The last thing Veras told me, when everyone found out what I had done to you, he told me that if I couldn’t want him without tying him down and hiding his face that I shouldn’t be able to want anyone. That what I had done, what I had fallen prey to was the best. I think he thought more of our night together than I did and for that I always hated a part of myself. Never more than I despised what I did to you but… what’s done is done, and could I go back and change things, I would. I would never lay with that man and I would never believe the voices that whispered in my dreams.” 

He went quiet then, his wings unfurling to wrap around himself as if he were cold. He was cold, in fact, and the subtle chattering of his teeth between spoken thoughts gave that away.   
Illidan sat quietly, listening carefully and intently to the elven princes spoken words. He hung his head low, long horns casting a shadow across his already dark features. He watched the reflections moving across the dark tile floor, not daring to look up while the Prince spoke, lest his expression give him away.

What was that? That twinge in his gut? Guilt? The wonderful taste of revenge? He shrugged. 

“That is neither here nor there” He muttered, taking in the sight of his scantily clad lover, one eyebrow cocked unceremoniously. 

“Come with me. I have something to show you....” He muttered, taking on his heel to stalk from the room, not turning to be sure he was actually being followed. He left the room quickly and quietly, careful not to alert the last 3 of the council. 

The last three after today....

Down the hall from his personal chamber was a room he had never used. A room that he had kept mostly empty in his time inhabiting the temple. From then on, he would refer to it as his “storage room”

The place where he kept his junk…

Stopping at the door, he placed his hand flat against the scarred wooden door, his palm glowing green as he broke the seal’s keeping the door closed, and keeping the rest of the temple out…

With a jerk, he threw the door open, it slammed against the wall, rebounding off its hinges and threatening to slam back in his face. Finally turning, he offered his hand to his fellow elf, his eyes turned away. 

“How about....instead of telling me what happened between you…” He jerked Kael’thas forward, yanking him into the room. 

The best thing he could use to describe the contraption he had placed in the middle of the room was a ‘rack’, (though he didn't know what it was, really. He had always wondered, hiding it away in this room, seeing as he had no need for it. Tonight, he had found a need.

Two metallic poles jutted up from a wooden platform, one standing slightly taller from the other. Both were topped with leather contraptions that resembled the collar of a dog. Into this, he had placed the bruised, beaten body of his newfound rival, Veras Darkshadow. 

His blue-black hair hung loose, torn free of its ties to hang across his bleeding face. In his mouth, a blood soaked silk sheet had been stuffed, effectively gagging him. His neck strapped into one collar, with his waist tied to the taller one, he made for quite a sight in the dark room, his fearful eyes glistening in the lack of light. 

He was bent forward, hands tied behind his back, neck twisted to gaze over his trembling shoulder at his Lord.

“....Why don't you show me, instead?” Illidan purred as he watched Kael’thas’ eyes take in the sights before them


	12. Chapter 12

The only option Kael’thas had was to gasp as he was yanked forward into the room, the area was dimly lit save for the glowing pair of green hues in the center of a bloodied, sweat soaked face. “I-Illidan…” 

Already Kael’thas could feel the anger growing red...no, white hot in his belly, his skin flushing pink and his wings rustling uncomfortably against one another like a bird who had quite literally had his feathers ruffled. “You want me… to touch him?” He sneered and turned to put his back to the black-haired Elf. “I’d rather die.” Maybe he wouldn’t, there was that dramatic nature of his again and he sighed, folding his arms before speaking. “Okay, maybe not die but I don’t want to do it unless you have a ten foot pole I can use. One time, centuries ago does not mean I have an unbidden lust for… for..”

‘For anyone but you’ is what he wanted to say but instead he just made a waffling motion with his hands in the bound elf’s direction. “I don’t want to fuck, or be fucked, touch or be touched by anyone other than you, and if you think you can scare me into doing it, think again buddy, it’s not gonna happen. Feel free to rip his head off with your monster cock for all I care but I’d sooner shove a warglaive up his ass than my dick.” 

His words were vile and he spit them in the face of his lover, turning on a heel and ripping the doors open with such vehemence that they damn near ripped off the hinges. “Who the fuck do I have to kill to get some god FORSAKEN FOOD AROUND HERE?!” His voice was heard echoing down the hall, followed by the slapping of bare feet on stone as he left his lover, and his new ‘toy’ in his ‘dungeon’.   
“ Fight fire with fire” was the only phrase that came to mind. Illidan cocked an eyebrow in the prince’s direction as he sulked from the room, Crossing his arms across his chest, he held back a laugh as he leaned against the door, watching down the hall as the newly minted Hunter stormed away. 

“If you love me you will!” He called After Kael’thas, and quickly ducked back into the room as he felt the heat of anger bearing down on him even from 25 feet away.

After he heard no reply and no approaching footsteps, he yelled out the door, louder than before. 

“OKAY ! FINE! I’ll just be in here…ALONE...with a half naked blood elf...and not my bitchy ass boyfriend!”

If anything should work, it would be that....

Kael’thas couldn’t have been more than forty feet from the door when the second set of words left that ignorant pricks lips. First it had been the ‘If you love me’ card and Illidan should have already known that it wouldn’t work. Kael’thas did love him, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Not for the first time, and certainly not any time after this. But then -- then came that word. That fucking word that stopped him dead. 

Snarling, Kael’thas whipped around and all but blurred down the hallway and back into the room where he saw Illidan -- that smug cunt -- trying to hold back his laughter. He may have been bigger, but Kael’thas was faster, and a hell of a lot more agile. With a renewed sense of what some would call rage, the Prince charged forward, leaping and gripping one of his ‘Lover’s’ horns, yanking him down far enough to land a solid crack to the jaw. 

“I AM NOT” he started, his other hand finding the massive male’s balls with a swift punch “A BITCH.” 

Watching Illidan crumple like a wilted flower, gripping his manhood with a whimper, Kael’thas stood over him, smoothing down his chest as if he were wearing clothing of some sort. “I think it’s sweet that you called me your boyfriend though. I like it Daddy.” He purred the last word and turned, skipping over to where Veras was strapped down like a hog on slaughter day. “You are a naughty little boy, not telling your Master what you did all those years back. He wants me to fuck you. Should I fuck you again Veras? Make you cry like the little simpering pup that you are? Should I leave you bruised and leaking like a two copper whore?!” A clawed hand met the male’s face with a sickening crunch, rending the side of his face open and pulling an almost insane laugh from Kael’thas’ throat. “Oh I bet your mouth feels good filled with blood. Do you think my darling lover wants to watch? Maybe I should fuck your eye sockets too. Those eyes always were so pretty…” 

His voice was no more than a growl now, power rippling under his skin as the same hand that had rend his face gripped his hair, ripping it back to look at his handy word. “Are you crying? Are those tears?! Do you remember what I SAID ABOUT CRYING?!” 

Veras cowered as every memory flooded back, the way he’d purposefully gotten Kael’thas more intoxicated than usual, the way that special herb he’d put in the wine had made the elder Blood Elf so very… lustful. He remembered the way he’d been tied down, face in the dirt and body used as nothing more than a portal for the Mage’s needs. He remembered and the very thought of it happening again terrified him. 

“I’m.. I’m s-sorry… M’lord Illidan.. Please.. P-please he’s gone mad! PLEASE!” 

Kael’thas cackled and threw his head back, fingers slipping down to grip with both hands under his jaw. “You have one more chance, Darkshadow. Tell him. The TRUTH!” Veras had confessed everything to Kael’thas, the trickery and the deceit, and having been the prideful beast he was, Kael’thas had never uttered a word, even just an hour ago upon telling his lover his deepest secret. “TELL HIM HOW YOU FORCED ME TO DO WHAT I DID. Tell him before I RIP your FUCKING HEAD off and TELL HIM… for … you…” He was panting as his claws curled, slicing into the tender flesh where the Elf’s jaw met the rest of his skull. 

“O-OKAY! PL-PLEASE.. S-stop…” 

Pulling his hands back just slightly, Kael’thas stepped out of the way, and Veras, having caught the green glow of Illidan’s eyes behind the blindfold, told him everything. Every disgusting detail of that night.  
Illidan watched with quiet disdain, kneeling as he was on the floor. Kael’thas was drunk with power, and something inside of him liked the sound of it. Maybe too much. Slowly, the prideful roar in his lovers voice brought life from him, and he brought a hoof beneath him, scraping against the floor mournfully. 

As the rogue laid out between them spilled his guts before him Illidan knew that he should have been mad, murderous, but all he felt was a smug sense of satisfaction as Kael’thas dispensed the punishment all on his own.   
Something about it caused a tense lifting between his thighs, much to the protests of his sore, aching balls. 

When Veras had finished his confession, Illidan stood painfully hard, staring at Sunstrider with a feeling of need that he hadn't feel since...that night.

The power in his voice, the vengeance that flowed from his being was like pouring gasoline on a fire, and Illidan felt its heat spreading between his thighs.

Slowly, panting heavily, he came up behind the fiery blood elf, wrapping his arms around the prince's upper arms, quickly and efficiently hold in him in a headlock. He bent him backwards until his head rest against his chest, silvery hair over his shoulder. 

“You are a bitch…” he began, grinding his rock hard cock against the small of Kael’thas’ back “you’re my little bitch. I own you, remember?”

He placed a trail of feather light kisses along the prince's neck, eye s downcast  
catching the gaze of the whimpering, sobbing blood elf all but hanging from a meat hook before them.

“Daddy didn't mean to hurt you, baby. I just thought maybe you would enjoy sharing a toy with me.” his voice dripped from his tongue like molasses from an oak tree in the spring, and he watched their prisoner as he spoke, catching and holding his eyes.  
Trembling with what must have been rage incarnate as Veras spilled every secret, Kael’thas had to swallow the rage before it overflowed, unable to act upon the disgusting cretin before he was ensorcelled in his lover’s arms, a strong arm around his throat and voice like silvermoon wine against his ears. “I really do hate that word.” He murmured, eyes falling closed as he felt the fiery path of Illidan’s lips against his swan-like neck. “I only want you. This body is new, and whole, and yours. Toy’s are meant to be fun...but.” He paused long enough to grind his hips back against the firmness he felt there, a small grin quirking on his lips. 

“But Veras…” He purred out the Elf’s name with just a hint of indignation. “Do you want Lord Illidan inside of you?” He glared down at the man, as if daring him to say yes. Daring the male to confess everything. Illidan was HIS but he kept quiet, a hand silently reaching between his back and Illidan’s front, stroking over the male’s clothed length, feeling it react and twitch almost automatically. 

Veras clearly hadn’t caught the hint because he eyed Kael’thas and then Illidan, fear stricken in his wide orbs. “Y-yes… Yes!” He cringed when Kael’thas went deathly still, knowing that he’d chosen the wrong answer. “Well, it is a pity I do not have the final say in what happens to you, else your head would be speared in the dining hall to be used as a candle holder.” He spat down on the male’s face, the thick gob of saliva striking just above his left eye. 

“Don’t you dare blink rodent. You wanted me in all your holes last time. You never specified what part of me.” 

He grinned as the Rogue let out a quiet sob, allowing the saliva to fall into his eye and blur his perfect vision. Allowing himself to lean back again, Kael’thas never once stopped the ministrations of his lover’s excitement, his hand moving expertly, claws seeming to know to keep out of the way. “It is up to you, darling, you are the Lord of this temple, I am just a Prince, of nothing, at that.” He didn’t seem wounded, no, he seemed completely at peace, as if his old life and woes had been completely stripped away. 

Pulling away from his lover then, the fair haired Elf knelt in front of Veras, his claws tipping his chin up to look directly into his eyes. “If he fucks you, know that when it is my turn, I will draw out your death until you beg for it, and even when you beg, I will not allow it. I will rend the flesh from your bones and suck the marrow from your spine. I will make you feel the torture I have felt for centuries because of what you did. He is mine, Rogue. Remember that.” 

He placed a kiss on the Elf’s brow and stood moving to find a seat in the room, which just so happened to be a scarred, rusted trunk, his body elegantly perched atop its lid to watch, to see what exactly what would play out. 

Illidan grunted at the loss of heat when Kael’thas moved away from him. Suddenly feeling dark, he looked over to the corner, upper lip curving into a snarl. 

Part of him wanted to complete the task at hand simply for the thrill of him, the other part of him- the larger part- wanted to do it just so he could watch Kael’thas do the same. There was also a part of him that wanted to cause pain, rending flesh and tearing muscle. Also…another heavy feeling in his gut.

guilt.   
Lust won out over everything just as he knew it would. He looked down at the scoundrel he had tied up like a holiday turkey, his head cocked to the side just slightly like a dog listening intently for a far away noise. 

It had been a week ago now, but the night in the Den had opened a portal to hell within his body, since then he had fought to push away lustful thoughts. This he never even imagined he would fantasize about. 

Images of blood and broken bones, begging, death and dismemberment. He gulped. He wondered if he truly was the monster everyone feared. Reaching up between his horns, he grabbed the leather band keeping his hair out of his face and tore it free, his dark tresses sprung free to fall like a mane in front of his face, draped over his horns and curling over his twitching ears.

His eyes fell closed, and he reached up, his claws nicking the skin around his eyes are he tore his blindfold free, tossing it towards his lover in the corner absentmindedly. 

Crouching before the ruined and battered blood elf, he worked his fingers in a blur above his throbbing member, tugging and pulling at the fabric there, fighting to free it. 

Looking over at his scorned prince in the corner, he moved to close the distance between his lips and the elves, slowly, keeping eye contact until the last possible second. Turning to part his lips against the trembling lips of the spent rogue. He tasted blood and fear on his lips, and he groaned at the feeling. He finally freed his need from its fabric prison, taking it easily into his hand, grunting, animalistic in his lust. 

He stood quickly, barely avoiding cock slapping the little shit as he moved. He rose to his full height, and again his eyes caught Kael’thas’ venomous gaze. He liked his jealousy, his maniacal hatred and power when he was pushed too far. He wanted to see just how far he could push him before he erupted. 

Without watching his target, he forced his aching, throbbing manhood into the rogues waiting mouth, groaning as he felt warmth engulf him.   
Swallowing quietly, Kael’thas looked on from where he sat, one eye twitching and his muscles tensing as he heard the soft fall of his lover’s hair and felt the cloth of his blindfold hit the side of his foot. He would keep quiet, he could control this, at least he hoped so. Jealousy was ripe in his heart as he watched the back of Illidan’s bottoms sag, his dark flesh showing as the Prince’s eyes fell to the pert curve of his perfect ass, watching the way the muscles flexed and coiled under scarred skin. Almost panting, Kael’thas fought the urge to bolt from where he sat, to stop this all before it started but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. If this is what Illidan wanted, then he would allow it, at least for as long as he could. 

When that guttural groan of pleasure slipped from his Betrayer’s lips, the Blood Elf snarled, claws splintering the wood of the trunk he sat on. Watching the way his hips bucked, the way he got the same pleasure from that trash as he got from him… he could taste bile at the back of his throat and he could have sworn he might vomit. Tears of pure anger burned in the corners of his eyes and despite all of this, his body’s primal instincts reacted, the only thing not angry was his length, which was stirring, hardening at the sight of his lover, no matter the form he was in. 

Keeping the towel clutched close around his waist, the Prince of Nothing stood on shaking legs, every muscle like a steel cable ready to snap under the strain of pressure. “Illidan…” Flames burned in his stomach and he saw red, like a bull that was tormented from the corner of his pen until finally, his body was across the room, behind the trussed up rogue that all but screamed in terror around his mouth full of what was meant to be Kael’thas’ pleasure. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” A fist grappled and grabbed the back of the rogue’s skull, claws holding it steady and sinking into flesh before Kael’thas lifted his gaze to his lover’s. “Fuck his throat, make it bleed. Fuck his disgusting face before I tear his head off and fuck his twitching windpipe.” His other hand pressed down on Vera’s spine, the bones grinding together and threatening to snap under the strength. He was hog tied and his body immobile, but that didn’t mean Kael’thas wouldn’t change that by force. 

“I told you what would happen, you disgusting little rodent.” He hissed the words from betwixt sharp teeth, his groin slamming against the back of their prey’s thighs, letting him feel the aching need. “I haven’t really paid much mind to my cock lately, I wonder if it changed… I heard some of us have spines, the more demonic ones at least. Hooks for breeding females, bitches like you.” Kael’thas was confident that his pretty cock hadn’t changed, but he enjoyed the stench of fear the doubled ten fold from his victim. 

“You’d like that too much, getting ripped apart from both sides. Maybe I can convince Daddy to let me slaughter you when we’re done, and maybe… just maybe he’ll fuck me in your blood.” There was a darkness to his voice when he looked up again, staring into Illidan’s glowing hues. “Is this what you wanted darling? Does his mouth feel good? Should I move his head for you?” There was a sadistic grin on his face as his claws sunk just a little deeper, just enough into bone that Veras screamed around Illidan’s cock. 

“Impressive, screaming with his mouthful. Go harder Daddy, tear his throat apart. I want to hear him choking on his blood before he chokes on your cum.” 

It was safe to say that Kael’thas had well and truly ‘lost it’.  
Listening to the words as they were spoken sent an icy cold shiver to run up the Betrayer’s spine, slamming into his consciousness like a wrecking ball. He watched as blood seeped from this victims hairline, dripping from his wounds as his beautiful whore threatened to scalp him alive.

He was clearly more demonic than he originally thought. What kind of being gets off on torture? An evil bastard, it seemed. Looking up, he crossed gazes with Kael'thas, still forcefully pumping his hard cock in and out of the wet hole wrapped around him. 

“Hurt him, baby. Hurt him for daddy.” He muttered, his voice broken by grunts and moans he could not fight.

The elf strung up between them meant nothing, he was but excrement on the bottom of Illidan’s hooves. The act was what mattered to him. A tale of love written in blood and guts. The goddess Kalima riding the cock of a sacrifice while she tore open his gut and devoured his intestines whole.

 

He reached out a shaking hand to grasp Kael'thas’ horn, dragging him forward. Steering his lover’s movements, he pulled him up and over Veras’ broken body, until the elven Prince straddled his back and bound arms, sitting across his back like a cowboy on a wild mustang.

Yanking his lover’s face forward, he smashed his lips against the younger male’s mouth, tongue searching for the taste of him. He thruster deeper, harder, until he felt the smooth, rounded head of his cock hit the back of the throat, a barrier. He grunted in annoyance, and adjusted his hips to a downward angle. 

He pushed deeper, feeling the throat around him quiver and convulse as he retched, wriggling and thrashing in an attempt to pull in air.

In a desire to prolong the pain, Illidan slowly slid his cock from the hot throat surrounding him, a sheen of saliva coating his cock and connecting in thick strings to the gasping mouth. Barely allowing a draw of oxygen, he buried himself into the elf once again. Grunting as teeth scraped the head of his manhood.

Breaking their heated kiss, he hissed through his teeth, “don't fucking bite me, asshole…”  
It didn’t take long for Kael’thas to become lost in the primal need to hunt, feed, fuck and kill, all perhaps in that order. Watching the way Illidan’s hips thrust without mercy had his own cock aching against his bare stomach, the towel discarded to the side just as he was pulled forward to straddle their ‘pony’. Sinking his claws in deeper, Kael’thas actually moaned when Veras’ bucked and writhed, convulsing at his lack of oxygen. 

“Ooh, do it again darling! Again!” 

A shiver worked its way down the Prince’s spine as the friction against his heated sex left his eyes crazed, hungry for more. That was until Illidan’s mouth was on his, lips molded together as tongues fought, curling around each other as if searching to taste what was left of the other’s soul. When his warmth was suddenly stolen, the Prince let out a snarl, eyes boring down at the top of the skull that lay at his mercy. “Hold on Daddy~” He purred, his voice a growling tone of insanity. 

When Illidan had pulled back, irritation clear on his face, Kael’thas leaned forward and jerked the man's head as far as he could without snapping his neck and ending his miserable life. “BAD DOG. NO BITING.” A fist collided with the side of his head before clawed fingers shoved their way into the rogue’s ruined mouth. Glancing up at the Betrayer, the Prince offered him a wink before yanking down, a sickening crack breaking and unhinging the rodent’s jaw. “Tada~ I made it bigger.” 

He’d been forced to speak over the animalistic scream of agony and terror, drool pouring from the mouth that now hung open, useless for anything but Illidan’s cock. “I’ve got his head baby, fuck his throat, he’s crying, I HATE IT WHEN THEY CRY.’ He jerked the male’s head from side to side. “Stop crying or I’ll pull your eyes out and use the sockets as a hand hold, cunt.” He spit the venom and then steadied his head, watching as Stormrage’s throbbing length slide back into his ruined mouth. Even broken his jaw had to stretch and it pulled another scream from his chest. 

Leaning forward from where he sat, Kael’thas used his free hand to grip Illidan’s hip, pulling him forward until he was flush with their toy’s face, effectively blocking off all of his possible air supplies. “Kiss me again… I love the way I can taste your pleasure on your tongue.” He tipped his head up as he had no free hands, waiting expectantly for the Lord of the Outlands to once again claim his lips, moaning at the way Veras’ twitched and convulsed between his thighs.  
The crunch of snapping bones drew a wavering sigh. Hitching in his lungs and stealing his breath. He missed the tightness he had lost when the jaw snapped, but he loved the way he felt it pop and grind around his rod as he moved. He found he could only contain himself for mere seconds more, feeling that all too familiar clench in his balls.

“Kael'thas…” He whimpered, leaning back to remove his swollen cock from his preys mouth. “Do you remember the days you were passed out? When you changed?” He asked, his voice oddly monotone and steady as he stroked himself hard. The prince shook his head.

Illidan grinned wildly as he continued, “good...because you'd probably be pretty mad at me if I told you I touched you in your sleep and then came in your hair”

The tingling grew to a vibration at the base of his cock, and he popped his hips forward, his cum erupting from his cock to splatter against his loves chest and face, worsening his already shocked expression.

A bark of laughter fell from his throat as he stumbled back, his legs, shaking like a newborn deer threatened to put him on the floor.

Something about that look on Kael'thas’ face…  
Kael’thas had been watching, ready for his love to crumble over that edge and he’d been excited, excited to feel him drip down his skin once again. Until of course he said those words. The act he’d committed. It wasn’t so much that he was offended because he’d been quite literally battling demons in his sleep, but his hair…

His beautiful hair…

“You...you didn’t… did you really?” His arm clenched on reflex and he heard a crunch, followed by the sensation of a single jerking convulsion. It was only then that he felt it; wet and warm against his palm. Glancing down, Kael’thas noticed the way his claws had sank through the rogue’s skull, crushing the top half of it until blood and thicker things squelched between his fingers. 

“See what you made me do?!” He tried to be angry, he really tried but then he was laughing, howling almost as brains and blood splattered to the floor, the corpse of their once tortured soul still twitching the way all bodies did when their nerves were dying. “Oops…” He managed to mumble between giggles, his entire body shaking.

“I broke the puppy, Daddy.” Kael’thas’ laughter grew silent then, humour glazed eyes cast down on their expired victim. “Watch this, my Lord~” He teased the male and slid down the rogue’s back, gripping the base of his neck in one clawed grip before standing up and giving a solid yank, a spray of searing hot blood splattering the front of his body and all but painting him red as the Prince deftly de-spined the rogue, holding the meaty column in his hand and licking the blood from the bone.

“Oops…” He whispered again, eyes meeting Illidan’s as he stepped around the spineless creature and sauntered toward his love, his spine draped around his slender neck as if it were champion’s trophy in the brawl club of Orgrimmar. “Do you love me, Daddy? Do you want to fuck me? Own me? Mark me?~” His voice was like silk, blood dripping in rivulets, mixing with the Betrayer’s still-warm seed. 

“Do you like it when I call you that? Or would you prefer Master? King? My Lord? Or just… Mine.” 

Standing on his tippy toes then, Sunstrider slid his tongue over Illidan’s lower lip, both claiming him and challenging him in that single statement. 

Illidan shook his head, his mane of raven locks dancing along his horns as he did so.

“Sadistic little whore” he chirped, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips just slightly. He watched as a trail of blood ran down the blood elves muscular chest, skipping over the lines of his abdomen to nestle into the trail above his rock hard throbbing cock. 

Practical throwing himself down to his knees, he grabbed the throbbing organ in his lips, his hands gripping his own sturdy thighs tightly. 

He needed this life giving elixir now more than ever.


End file.
